Kiss with a Fist
by somethinginthewayful
Summary: When sent out on a mission as a call girl Annie's true identity is found out - Auggie is forced to listen to every moment as her handler   the aftermath. Warning: abuse, torture, sexual situations! Read responsibly!  NOW COMPLETE - SEQUEL TO COME
1. Howl

**A/N: Okay, by popular demand (thank you my great reviewers) I have posted this story. The first chapter is very basic and sets everything up, so enjoy that. Later on though it gets a little bit damsel in distress (hence the OOC) and I haven't figured out if I actually like that because Annie is hardly that way… but whatever. I was thinking about (when I finish this) putting up a prequel to kind of set up Auggie and Annie's relationship, because they get close so fast. I'll stop talking, hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own any beautiful people blah blah… ;)**

"Annie Walker," Jai Wilcox sat on the edge of her desk, his perfectly pressed suit shining in the light of the fluorescents.

"Hey, Jai," she greeted flexing her fingers as she removed them from her keyboard.

"How much would like to do me a favor?" he murmured, leaning in closer and turning on the proverbial charm.

"Jai," she said in a warning tone, "I have my own cases and my own things to do,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Not even for me?"

"Today, Jai? Not even for you," she uncrossed her legs and stood, patting him on the shoulder and heading for a cup of coffee.

As she left him behind her Auggie Anderson swung around the corner and caught her arm, "I'm guessing you look gorgeous today,"

She laughed briefly, "How would you know?"

"Jai is paying far too much attention to you," he noted as they headed for the Starbucks, "He was watching you like a hawk when you came in this morning."

"Good to know," she groaned.

"What? Not interested in the dashing young Daddy's boy?" Auggie prodded her in the side and her shoulders dropped.

"Not in the slightest," she sighed deeply, "y'know what, Auggie?"

"What?"

"I need a mission," she bit her lip, "something to take my mind off everything,"

"Annie," he took her hand and she led him back to his office where they could talk with the door shut, "one of the most dangerous things an op can do is look for a mission to ignore their life."

"I know," she confessed, "I just need time away from Danielle and the kids,"

"Something happen?" Auggie reclined in his chair and listened as she crossed the room in her kitten heels and sat on the edge of his desk.

"You can't possibly enjoy listening to my problems," she laughed.

"Never stopped you before," his hand rested on her bare knee, "and I like to help you,"

"Okay," she licked her lips and continued, "We had a fight the other night, not much talking since then. And I hate to say I need time from the kids but they always want to know about my job and about my coworkers, and Danielle wants to know why I'm not married yet, pregnant yet…. I can't even tell her what I do,"

"yeah," he leaned back in his chair, his fingers still resting on the hem of her skirt, "when I first started, my family always wanted to know why I hadn't found a nice girl to settle down with. A nice job to support someone with,"

Annie smiled down at his nostalgia, "I'm not creative enough to come up with any more arguments for her."

"Annie, let me ask you something," he sat up and touched her hand.

"Hmm?"

"All these things your sister wants for you," his eyes were set just over her left shoulder, "does it bother you that she won't leave it alone or does it bother you that she keeps bringing up things you want?"

"What?" Annie stiffened.

"Just think about it," he murmured.

"Well, of course I want those things," she stood and Auggie's hand fell from hers, "but not now. Definitely not now,"

"Okay," he put up his hands in mock defeat, "As long as you actually know what you want."

The sliding door opened up wide and Joan stepped in, "We have a mission for you Annie,"

Annie smiled and Auggie rolled his eyes, "Here we go,"

A few moments later Joan was briefing them, "So Annie, you'll be staying close to home on this one,"

"Oh?"

"You'll be in D.C., a known Russian mafia agent will be in the area and our Intel tells us that there will be some arms trading going down," Joan handed off his photo.

"Great, what exactly do you need me to do?"

"Auggie will be your handler; you will go in and get close to Petrov, similar to your first assignment, we'll be looking at a call girl."

"Great," Annie feigned excitement.

"Petrov's partner is one of our informants on the Russian mafia, he will be the one to get you safe passage into the hotel building, from there you need to intercept his cell phone and find out where the exchange is taking place. Then your job is done, simple as." Joan passed over a packet of papers for Annie to read.

After Joan had left Annie sat back down on the desk, "Fantastic."

"You ask for a job, you get one. No promises that it'll be the one you want though," he laughed.

"I hate playing a call girl," she huffed.

"The curse of being a beautiful woman in the CIA," Auggie stood, "I'll get everything on the tech end sorted for you, they're sending some new devices over so I should be able to be in your head the whole time."

"Fantastic."

"You know you want me in your head," he gave her a quick one armed hug and left the room.

"Don't you wish!" she called back, but he was gone too quick.

**A/N: Okay, there goes. R&R please, and chap 2 up soon. **


	2. Kiss with a Fist

**A/N: Okayyyy, long chapter here, and it's a little intense… so if squeamish I guess you should continue? I don't know, I never get squeamish I can't tell when enough's enough. In any case, we haven't reached the land of OOC yet, not completely. Oh! And virtual cookies to anyone who finds the movie reference tucked in here. **

**Disclaimer: I want him, I can't have him, and that's that.  
**

Annie Walker strode into the hotel with her kitten heels and tight black dress, her hair was done in barrel curls and pinned loosely up, the implant in her ear made it possible for her to hear Auggie at all times without the bulky blue tooth.

"Annie, can you hear me still?" she heard Auggie's voice as if it were inside her head.

"Mhm," she murmured through closed lips striding the way her contact had directed her.

"Good, now, when you get in there, don't concentrate on the phone to start," he began, "and be careful."

"I know, Auggie," she smiled, "I'm assuming you'll stay quiet while I'm up there?"

"You know the drill," he listened to her get off the elevator, "okay, I'm muting myself, and you stay safe Annie, and remember, the safe word is Christmas."

"Got it," she knocked on the hotel room door, "503 Aug," she noted for him just in case.

He didn't answer and she was glad, because the door swung open at that moment and she became face to face with Petrov.

"You must be Annie," he opened the door for her; "they frisked you downstairs, ya?"

"Yeah, they did," Annie's voice seemed a little sweeter when she spoke and she nodded profusely, "So…"

"Would you like a drink?" he opened up the mini bar and waved his hand to offer her the selection.

"Sure," she watched him pour her a G&T and took it from his hands, "Thank you,"

"Annie, tell me," he gestured for them to sit on the bed, "why is a beautiful girl like you working at a job like this?"

"Frankly," she began, "I make more than the president."

"I see," he nodded, placing a hand on her inner thigh, "you are very beautiful, Annie."

"Thank you," she murmured, already he was a little too hands-y.

Petrov moved to the zipper on her dress, slowly dragging it down to expose her bra and bare tanned skin. She gulped a little and in the back of her mind she knew Auggie was listening to everything. Pushing her back onto the bed sheets Petrov began to kiss his way down her neck and chest, his mouth lingering dangerously close to the microphone, Annie felt sick in the pit of her stomach. Sex was something she knew was a possibility, but she wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"You are very soft, Annie," she hated the way her named sounded on his lips.

In her ear, quite suddenly, she heard Auggie scoff and a grin spread across her face; at least someone was holding her hand during this.

"Do you like to play rough, Annie?" removing his belt he held it in front of her.

For a moment she had nothing to say and then, "However you want,"

She was trying to keep herself out of a precarious situation, but within a moment his hand clamped over her mouth and her wrists were bound up to the headboard with the belt, she hadn't a moment to think.

"What?" she managed when his hand was free.

"You think I don't smell an agent when I see one?" he spat, "I've had many a whore in my time and you fit couldn't fit the bill if you tried."

"Annie," Auggie's voice came in her ear quietly but she pressed on.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she insisted but again in her ear she heard Auggie shouting for Joan.

"The little flower on your dress is a microphone, darling," he plucked it off and revealed the tiny receiving head, "Now; I'm assuming you have a handler listening in?"

Annie said nothing so he continued, "a few things are going to happen, so listen up, you and whoever is on the other line," he paused, "I'm going to lock that door, in fact, I'm going to have it guarded, windows too. It's being done as we speak, and while your agency scrambles to find a way to get the young," he drug his finger along the inside of her thigh, "operative out of this room, I'm going to be doing several things to you."

The smallest of whimpers left Annie's lips, almost inaudible but in her ear Auggie said, "Annie, we're coming for you, I promise, I'm coming for you."

"1. I have a needle, and in that needle is a fairly powerful paralytic, I'm only going to give you enough to get you good and limp, believe me you'll still feel everything," he uncased a syringe, "2. I will be stringing you up to make this easier for me, perhaps in the bathroom, it's cleaner," Annie's throat felt dry, "and 3. I got this room specific for the fireplace and its tools."

She moved to wriggle out of his grip and try her best to incapacitate him but the syringe was in her side before she could protest, she cried out lightly and groaned as she slumped forward.

"Annie, talk to me!" Auggie's voice sounded panicked.

Before the wave of dizziness caught up to her she managed one word, "Christmas…"

When she came to she was strung up to the shower head in the long luxurious shower, her wrists bound with a stiff leather belt and her dress completely removed. As she stood in her underwear, the blood from her arms rushing down to her other limbs; she heard a stirring in the opposite room.

"Auggie," she whispered.

"Annie? Thank God, are you alright?" Auggie answered immediately.

"For now, are you coming?" she tried to hide it but he heard the layer of fear in her voice.

"We're trying Annie, but the FBI have jumped on the case thinking you're a civilian… and they're following it through like hostage negotiation," his voice broke, "I'm trying very hard to get to you."

"Okay," her voice was shaky but she managed, "Auggie I want you to know that… I'm sorry for how I acted when you told me about Liza Hearn."

"Annie, stop it, I know," he murmured, "and I'm sorry I lied to you, but we can talk about this when we get you."

"Okay," she agreed, "he's coming back, don't leave me, okay?"

"Not a chance."

"Hello, hello," he tapped the mic taped to her chest, "so your wonderful handler can hear everything you go through,"

"Annie hold on," Auggie murmured.

Annie swallowed hard, "I'm not going to blindfold you, or gag you, but you should know going in that you'll wish I had. And be careful, try not to bite off your tongue and end the fun too quickly," he noted.

From behind his back he produced a red hot poker for the fireplace, and from his pocket a squirt bottle, "You see Annie, this is gasoline, and I'm only going to use it when you don't cooperate. Understand?"

"Yes."

In her ear Auggie was speaking to Joan and Jai, "Christ Joan, I don't care what you have to do! Get her out of that room!"

Joan's voice was audible as well, "We're doing what we can, Auggie," she sounded scared and that layer of fear didn't comfort Annie one bit.

"Please," Annie tried lightly

"No, darling, please won't help you," he reared the poker and pressed it against her side, searing the skin between two ribs. She tried desperately not to scream, her head pressed back into the tiles and small whimpers involuntarily came from her mouth.

"Annie," Auggie's voice was a saving grace in her ear, "Are you with me?"

When he finally pulled the poker away she exhaled and blinked back tears, "You son of a bitch,"

"Don't provoke him Annie, please!" Auggie said, even though he knew she would.

Petrov didn't even react, his eyes stayed level and he nodded, "I'll just have this heat back up. Be back in a moment,"

"Annie, how bad are your injuries?" Auggie asked, his voice wavering.

"Just a burn right now," she said through clenched teeth, "Auggie if something happens I need you to tell Danielle that I'm sorry,"

"No, Annie, stop it!" he yelled, "This is not the time to give up, now, is there anything around that you could use to get free?"

She looked down at her feet and over at the walls, "I don't think…"

A hand wrapped around her throat and pressed her back against the wall, crushing her windpipe and turning her face purple, she sputtered and before she lost consciousness the hand was removed. She coughed profusely and wheezed. Before her breath returned the hot poker was pressed into her side again, it continued like this for a while until a row of burns all the same length and width were pressed from ribs to hip, all the while she was crying Auggie was whispering in her ear.

"You seem to be holding up well," the Russian patted her cheek and she spat at his feet, he slapped her.

"That's enough for now," he said, "now tell me, who was your contact?"

"I…" Annie could hardly find her voice, "there was no…"

"Annie please just tell him," Auggie's voice sounded so defeated.

"Don't lie to me, I know you weren't frisked. Now who let you up here to this room?"

She shook her head and received a swift uppercut into the gut, Annie could hardly breathe, could hardly keep conscious, "Mar…" she began.

"Marco? Which one?" he asked again.

"Tropoyea," she fought for breath

"I see," he patted her cheek again, "you've done well,"

"Annie!" Auggie's voice came in, "We have snipers in position you need to get him into that room, I'm sorry, try to get him to leave you!"

"That's it?" she straightened up as best she could, even though her legs had gone slack a long while ago.

"You think you can handle more?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I think you've lost your touch," she licked her dry lips.

He rolled up his sleeves then and she hoped he was going to get the hot poker again so they finally shoot him, "Okay, Annie," he pulled a switchblade from his back pocket and Annie's stomach dropped, "Try this,"

He slashed the underside of her forearm in a vertical line, blood began rushing down her arm quicker than she expected, she hissed in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll cauterize it," he pressed his fingers over the wound and she screamed fully for the first time.

"Annie!" Auggie's voice cried.

"There you go," Petrov murmured, pulling up her chin with his bloody fingers and pressing a harsh kiss on her disgusted lips, "I knew you were a screamer."

She leaned close to his ear, "Fuck you,"

"Gladly," he chided pressing his body against hers, "but I don't think you're ready yet."

"Annie, no," Auggie came into her ear again and tears made their way out of her eyes, "please don't, just get him out of the room."

"Okay," Annie said to Auggie.

Petrov leaned up off of her and slapped one of her burns, she hissed and he stepped backwards to get the hot poker, "Try not to bleed out too fast,"

The moment he was in range of the bullet a pop cracked through the air and Petrov was knocked sideways by the gun blast, Annie began to cry.

"Auggie, please, I need help, I'm bleeding," she said.

"We're coming for you right now," he promised, "how much bleeding?"

"There's a lot of blood," she whimpered, "Auggie,"

"I know,"

"I wish you were here," consciousness was difficult, "please, keep talking my head feels so heavy,"

"You have to stay awake, Annie, don't you think about going to sleep," he ordered, his voice stern.

"It's hard,"

"I know, they're in the hotel now Annie, they're on their way for you, don't give up now," he said again.

"I feel myself going somewhere," she whispered, "Auggie,"

"Don't do this!" His voice was choked.

"You know what?" she whispered.

"Annie!" his voice threatened.

"I think I love you right now Auggie Anderson," she coughed harshly.

"Annie stop it!" she heard something slam on his end of the conversation, the sound of shattering glass, "Open your goddamned eyes!"

"So heavy…"

"Annie!"

"Auggie…." His voice began to sound foggy, everything sounded like it was from underwater, and then there was a crash.

**A/N: Right, so there you go. And by the way, to anyone who writes Covert Affair fics, don't you find it hard to write Auggie blind? I mean, some of it is easy, but eventually you type something out like, "Auggie looked down and…" editing because annoying. Haha. **

**I will post the movie that the hidden clue comes from later on, probably if/when people guess. Okay… chap. 3 coming to a computer screen near you…**


	3. Blinding

**A/N: Also I long chapter, I know, I'm sorry! I like this one, but in the middle is where it starts to get a bit OOC… with Annie crying etc. But y'know, I figured that if you went through torture you might be a little vulnerable. So I'm sticking with it, take or leave. Thanks for everything if you're reading, R&R please. :)**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own it, just stop rubbing it in!**

It was the beep that woke her, the steady clicks of her heartbeat monitor, the first feeling she felt was the dull throbbing on her forearm, and the aching of her throat. When her eyes fluttered open she couldn't help but smile at the figure that had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bedside.

Auggie Anderson's finger was pressed down on his electric cane which splayed green little dots across Annie's blanket covered legs and stomach. She opened her dry mouth to talk but no sound came out, a moment of panic washed over her and her fists contracted. The hand that was holding hers tightened and Auggie opened his eyes, "Annie? Are you awake?" it dawned on him that she was panicking, "Annie, it's okay, you're okay, and just breathe."

She touched her throat and searched his darting eyes; she grabbed his hand and passed it over her throat to indicate the dilemma of her speech.

"Shhhh," he smoothed her hair, "everything's okay. Your vocal cords are very swollen; you won't be able to talk for a few hours more,"

She brought his fingers up to her cheek and nodded, he smiled in return, "What a predicament we're in, you can't speak and I can't see."

Annie smiled widely and Auggie passed his fingers over her lips, "Annie, how are you feeling?"

She nodded to indicate that she was alright and then opened her mouth to speak; remembering herself she lightly sighed and grabbed his fingers, giving them a squeeze. He smiled and smoothed her hair again, "Annie, do you need anything?"

She thought a moment and then brought his fingers to her swollen throat and then to her bandages on her arms, hoping he would understand that she wanted to know what her condition was.

"Are you in pain?" he asked and she shook her head, "Okay… well…" she took his fingers again and did the same motions, this time pressing his fingers lightly to her burned side. She inhaled sharply, "You alright? I'm sorry," she nodded her head again and this time he caught on.

"Okay, Annie," he sat on the edge of her hospital bed slowly and placed a warm hand on her thigh, "When they got you out of the room you were unconscious, fading fast, and luckily they were able to tourniquet your arm and get you to the hospital. The doctors say you got very lucky, your throat is apparently heavily bruised, and you have six deep tissue burns on your right side, they've been dressing those wounds about every three hours now," he heard her sniffle lightly, "the important thing is that you'll be okay. And your arm needed about twenty stitches, but you'll live, obviously."

She found both of his hands and lifted them slowly, placing them on either side of her face, a small noise came from her throat that sounded hoarse and sharp, "Don't try to speak," he reprimanded her, "the doctors would kill me if you did."

He felt her face smile and he slowly moved his fingers along her face, beginning with her hairline and slowly moving down, coasting over her eyebrows and brushing over her temples, "A small cut by your eyebrow," he murmured and kept going, passing his fingers under her eyes and moving down over her cheek bones, she hissed in pain as his finger pressed over her cheek, "Bruise there," he laughed and kept going. He stopped on her lips, two fingers lingering on her bottom lip, "This is as close as I'll ever get to seeing you," he murmured.

Bringing her fingers over top his she kissed his hand and let him feel her smile again. She saw a momentary spark of happiness cross his features but then, "Annie, we can't,"

She nodded into his large hand and he felt a tear roll over his finger, "Please, don't cry, I didn't mean,"

She shook her head and gripped his shirt between her fingers, her breath was shotty and she wheezed as she pressed the nurse call button. Within moments a few nurses were present in the room placing a mask over Annie's face.

"What's happening? Will she be alright?" Auggie felt his blindness more than ever; he kept his hand locked with Annie's while they worked on her.

"She's fine, Mr. Anderson," the nurse assure him, "she's just having some trouble breathing, it's typical with injuries like this, her vocal cords should be relaxing soon and hopefully that will help her respiration,"

"Thank you," he nodded in the direction of the nurse and again they were alone.

She squeezed his hand and Auggie kissed her forehead, "Stop scaring me,"

Annie smiled but he couldn't see so she pulled him down to sit on the bed again and began to inhale and exhale evenly, her throat was beginning to feel a little easier.

Auggie's thumb was unconsciously rubbing circles into the flesh of Annie's palm, she could see every vulnerability etched in his face, and she wondered if he knew that his every emotion would splay out across his features. She could see in the way his eyebrows contorted and in the uneven breaths he took that he cared for her, she wished that he could see her face so she could do the same.

Auggie sat with her diligently for the next few hours, only leaving to get her some ice chips and a warm blanket, as she rested her eyes he stepped out to speak to Joan.

"How is she?" Joan asked.

"Hasn't spoken yet, but she seems to be doing well," he murmured.

"How are you holding up?" she checked.

"Fine," he lied.

"Mhm," she was smirking but he couldn't see, "Well, let me know when she wants to give her statement,"

"Does she really need to do that? I was listening the whole time, I could give you mine," he tried to spare her the horror of reliving it.

"I'm afraid not, but we can wait as long as she needs. Auggie," she leaned forward to speak to him more personally, "Do me a favor and stop skirting the issue of how much you care about her. We all know it, and we all heard the tapes of what happened,"

"Joan," he said in a warning tone

"Auggie," she countered, "I get it, I understand that your life is very difficult and you haven't been in a legitimate relationship since Natasha but don't be an ass and miss out on her, she'll be the one that got away if you don't,"

He thought a moment and laughed to himself quietly, "Joan, was that you giving friendly advice?"

"Yes," her voice dropped into its usual boss tone, "and it's a onetime thing so don't get used to it."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled.

She turned to go and then said, "And Auggie, there's a bill waiting on you for that glass door you broke,"

He grimaced, "Of course there is."

"Don't do it again," she smiled to herself and walked away.

Auggie turned and headed back into Annie's hospital room, "You broke your glass door?" her hoarse whisper of a voice managed.

"Annie?" a smile spread across his features, "It's good to hear your voice,"

"It's hardly a voice," she croaked.

"It'll do for now," he took a seat on the edge of her bed again and touched her cheek, "but don't talk too much,"

She nodded dutifully, "What did Joan want?"

"To see how you were," he answered, "how do you feel?"

She shifted slightly and move positions, "I feel like I just died,"

Auggie frowned slightly and Annie groaned slightly, "But stomach feels like I got hit by a truck,"

Auggie placed a gentle hand on her stomach and lightly pressed his fingers to find the tender parts of the bruise, "Annie, I'm so sorry,"

She sighed, "Auggie,"

"No, really, I didn't do my job right because if I did we would have had you out of that room within minutes, none of this would have happened," he gripped her hand, "and even then it took too long for us to get the snipers and too long for…"

"Auggie," she murmured but he kept talking, "Auggie," still no stopping, "Shut up!" her voice raised and cracked.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically

"It's not your fault," she pressed a hand to her cheek, "Now would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he nodded.

"Help me sit up, I can't lie like this anymore," she asked.

He nodded and stood up, leaning over her and slipping his hands very gently around her back, "Lock your arms around my neck," he instructed and she did, pulling her up slowly he helped position her more comfortably and built up the pillows behind her.

"Thanks,"

"Annie," he sighed and rubbed his eyes, "what can I get you? Is there anything that I can do?"

"Could you get a nurse?" she asked quietly, "these bandages hurt,"

"Sure," a few minutes later Auggie returned with a young nurse, she smiled at Annie.

"I hear that you're speaking now," she said, "just not too much I hope."

"Nope," Annie murmured.

"Okay, I'll redress the burns for you and did you want your boyfriend to wait outside?" she asked

Auggie rolled his eyes and Annie said, "He's not my boyfriend,"

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed," she shook her head, "did you want…"

"No, he can stay," Annie murmured.

"Not like I can see anything anyway," Auggie laughed and returned to his seat by Annie's side.

"Okay Annie," the nurse said, "I'm just going to peel back this old gauze and put some new on there, when I peel it back it might be a little painful, let me know if really hurts because I can do something about that, okay?"

Annie nodded.

"Okay," she pushed up the side of Annie's hospital gown and began to lift up the taped side of gauze, it revealed a nasty bruise and Annie couldn't stop staring at her discolored skin. Peeling back the gauze Annie lightly groaned and gripped the bed sheets with her fist.

"Hey," Auggie searched for her hand and tried to soothe her, "you're okay,"

"I'm really glad you can't see this," Annie murmured.

"Why?" his voice hardened.

"Just be glad for once you can't see," her voice wavered and a few tears rolled down her face, the nurse began to finish up the redressing and Annie turned to her, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry," the nurse patted her hand, "I'm done here, and you should rest,"

Annie nodded and pulled her hand out from under Auggie's, pressing them to her face she tried to wipe away the tears that would not stop flowing.

She inhaled sharply, "I'm sorry, Auggie," the tears were giving her a headache already.

"No, Annie," he smoothed away some of the tears, "it's okay, just breathe,"

She took some shaky breaths, "If you saw…" she began, "I can't believe I let it happen, I should have fought harder,"

"Stop it," he settled her hands, "you cannot blame yourself for this,"

"But,"

"No." he said sternly.

"Auggie it's horrible," she confessed, "if you saw…" she repeated

Auggie silenced her by crossing to the opposite side of the bed and pulling her gown open again, gently laying down his fingers on the gauze he let his hand glide across the covered injury. He felt where each of the six burns dipped in slightly, where the flesh had been seared away. When he removed his hand he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Oh, Annie,"

She bit her lip, "Auggie I… oh shit."

"What?" his blank eyes looked up.

"Did anyone call Danielle? Anybody?" she tried sitting up but decided better of it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, we did about two hours ago. Left a message on the house machine and her cell phone, she'll get it soon, do you want me to call again?"

"Please," she paused, "what are we going to tell her?"

"Joan thinks we should tell her that you were attacked after work, possibly that you were tortured," Auggie had a hard time forcing the last word out.

"Good," Annie said and then shook her head, "Use kinder words would you? She's a really gentle person,"

"Got it," Auggie patted her leg, "I'll be back,"

He made his way out to the nurses' station, "Excuse me, do you have a phone?"

"Sure," she said, "here," she placed the phone up onto the counter, "dial 9 first to get an outside line,"

"Thanks," he searched the buttons for Braille and found none; he sighed and dialed from memory, hoping the keypad was organized properly. The dial tone turned into a ringing and he waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Danielle?"

"I'm her," Danielle answered.

"This is Auggie Anderson, I work with your sister at the Smithsonian," Auggie said as evenly as he could, "I called to tell you there's been an accident,"

"What?" Danielle's voice broke.

"She's alright," he said quickly, "but her injuries are pretty bad, I've been with her for the past few hours, you should try to get here as soon as you can."

"I'll be there soon," she said, "will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine," he answered, "but she was asking for you,"

"W-was it a car accident?" she asked tentatively.

"Not exactly," he cleared his throat, "she was attacked after work… she's okay, but she wants to see you."

"Oh God," Danielle obviously was not the strong sister of the family, "I'll be right there!"

"Okay, Thanks," Auggie murmured, "I'll be here with her,"

"Thank you so much," Danielle hung up the phone, presumably to arrange her children and get in the SUV.

Auggie returned to Annie's room quietly, he could feel her eyes on him as he made an internal decision, and without warning he crossed the room, sat on the edge of the bed and snaked an arm underneath her aching body, lying down next to her and holding her wounded frame.

Annie relaxed into his touch and readjusted slightly; placing her free hand on his stomach she rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you,"

**A/N: Yay! Auggie finally made a decision! Thanks for reading and continue on to chapitre four!**


	4. You've Got the Love

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long chapters, but I don't think about length when I write. Okay, so here we go, chapter four, I hope you all like and please R&R if you could.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Auggie! Or any Covert Affairs for that matter.**

Danielle passed through the open door into her sister's hospital room hoping to see her sister looking lightly bruised with perhaps a concussion awake and laughing with the coworker who called her. She stepped quietly, the ballet flats she wore hardly making a sound, her breathing steadied and she stared into the bed.

A man was lying next to her, his arms protectively around her and his cheek resting on the top of her head; his eyes were closed as were Annie's. Their legs mingled together under the sheets, and Danielle couldn't step forwards, Annie had never mentioned anything serious to her… except when she brought Jai home, but that seemed chaste even then.

Danielle watched as he woke up slowly and naturally and involuntarily tightened his arms around Annie, it became apparent to Danielle that this was Auggie; the man who had called her, the one Annie had told her was blind. Auggie kept his breathing at a steady pace and kissed the top of Annie's head, he left his head lingering there, breathing in the scent of her hair. Danielle kept watching, still silent, he let his head loll back onto the pillows and he let out a shaky breath, he removed his hand from Annie's elbow and rubbed his eyes; she almost felt bad intruding on this moment.

"You know Annie," he whispered to her sleeping form, "we all thought we'd lost you,"

She stirred lightly in his arms and he shook his head, a smile spreading across his features. She shifted her hand from the warm crook of his neck down to rest on his chest, the breath hitched in Danielle's throat when she saw the gruesome bruising across her sister's throat.

Auggie's head perked up, his body going rigid and his arms wrapping back around Annie, "Hello?"

"I…" Danielle began and Auggie recognized her voice, "I'm Danielle, is she…"

"Hi," Auggie smiled and stretched out an arm to shake her hand, "I'm Auggie, and she's fine."

Danielle crossed the room and shook his hand, "Okay, well… what happened?"

"We're not really sure," Auggie thought this was the safest approach, "I was on the phone with her when it happened, I called the police and when they finally found her she was pretty beaten up, but she'll be alright now."

"Who did it?"

"I don't know, I don't think Annie knew either." Auggie answered

Danielle looked over her sister carefully and finally said, "Did he… I mean," she cleared her throat, "What I mean is… did he,"

"No," Auggie shook his head, "God no, I would've…" he considered the possibility of that and what he would have done, "I would have done… something…" The muscle in his jaw flexed.

"Has she been in much pain?" Danielle asked as she took a seat on her sister's other side.

"Annie hasn't said anything, but you know her, tough to the last drop," a small smile edged across his face and he unconsciously rubbed her arm.

Danielle smiled and nodded, "Always… I hardly know what's going on with her anymore…"

Before Auggie could answer he felt Annie's fingers tighten and press into his chest, he looked down, "Annie?"

"I know I'm stubborn," she tried to laugh but her face was slightly screwed up with pain, "but the morphine is wearing off."

Auggie pressed the nurse call button, "What can I do?"

"Nothing I'm okay,"

"Annie," he murmured, "your sister's here."

"Danni?" she went to roll over to see her but Auggie caught her arm, "Slower," he warned.

"Annie," Danni took her sister's hand, "How are you? Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Y'know, I almost didn't call you because I knew you'd be overreacting like this."

"Overreacting? Have you seen your neck?" Danni ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

There was a long pause, "No, actually…"

A nurse entered the room, "In need of some pain medication?" she asked, almost too cheerily.

"Please," Annie smiled.

"We'll have to redress the burn wounds as well," she smiled.

The room went silent and Annie shut her eyes, shaking her head, she could have hid that part of her injuries from Danielle forever, as long as she switched to wearing one piece bathing suits everything would have stayed hidden from her.

"Burns?" Danielle exclaimed.

"Yea," Annie didn't know how to explain it, "can we not talk about it?"

"Annie, come on, I…" she caught herself, "okay,"

"Okay Annie," the nurse said, "this time I'll have you sit up and then I can redress the burns, and I'll give you some medication, hopefully that will help."

She nodded and Auggie released her and stood up.

"I have to tell you though," the nurse gave a half smile, "it'll hurt more than last time since the wound is drying," Annie nodded, "and this will be the last dressing until tomorrow, so you won't have to go through it again,"

"That bad?" Annie laughed.

"Depends on your pain threshold," the nurse gave another candy coated smile.

"Mine's high, let's get this over with," Auggie slipped an arm around her to sit her up and then let the nurse takeover.

"Will your keep her steady?" the nurse asked and Auggie nodded, finding his way to the bed and easing down he put one hand on her back and one hand on her knee. She slipped a hand onto his shoulder.

Danni moved around the bed and sat behind her sister, bracing her from the opposite side.

The nurse began to remove the bandages, peeling them off slowly like a poorly removed baid-aid, her fingers tightened on Auggie, "It's okay," he murmured.

"Danni," Annie leaned her head back on her sister's shoulder, "When you were in the car accident in high school I had no idea how much that must have hurt until now,"

"That was worse than this," she smiled, "but I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to tell you that."

Annie laughed and her fingers tightened on Auggie's shoulder, "Are we almost done?"

"Nearly," the nurse promised, "just a little more." She began to wash out the burns with water.

"So you know," the nurse said, "these will probably heal okay,"

Annie lifted her head and steeled herself as she began to pull away some of the charred skin, "Auggie,"

"Yea?" he raised his worried eyes.

"Thank you," she sighed with a ragged breath, "you didn't have to stay this long…"

"Yes I do," he nodded, "you're my best friend, Annie,"

She laughed slightly and then grimaced, "You should be working," as the nurse finished she released his shoulder, "you should go,"

Danielle was rubbing circles into her back and Auggie slowly removed his hands, "Well I'm not leaving,"

"Please Auggie," she smoothed a few inaudible tears from her eyes, "I appreciate everything but I can't… I'm so tired,"

"Annie," he smiled and took her face gently in his hands, "you need rest, you need sleep, and you need to not be left alone," he leaned his forehead against hers and felt her relax, "and I love you so I'm not leaving,"

Annie pulled back and pressed her palm to his chest, keeping him at arm's length, his eyes darted around in her vicinity until she finally pulled him forward into a hug, "I'm letting go, only because it hurts," she laughed and he let her lean back.

Annie swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up, testing her legs, "Whoa, where are you going?" Danni asked.

"Bathroom," Annie answered calmly, "I'll just be a second,"

"Should you be walking around…?" Auggie went to reach for her but she wasn't there.

"I'm okay," she nodded, "doesn't hurt that bad right now," she assured.

Shutting the door to the bathroom she could finally breathe easy, she wanted desperately to wash her hair and take a bath but the gauze on her side wouldn't let her. Checking the shower she saw some shampoos and conditioners, it would do. Grabbing them she headed towards the sink, she clicked on the water but when she looked up she stopped dead and stared at herself in the mirror.

Her throat was swollen and purple, cuts peppered her brow line and a bruise had blossomed on her cheekbone. She leaned her head upside down and began to wash out the grime, it took a long while to get everything right but eventually she was toweling it dry and finishing up in the bathroom. Brushing her teeth quickly she couldn't stop staring at her throat, it was grotesque, if Auggie had been able to see he would have been doubly as angry at what had happened. Slipping on a loose pair of soft pale pink pajama pants she sighed and pulled on the v-necked hospital gown.

A knock on the door woke her from her reverie, "Annie, Hun, you okay?" Danni asked.

"I'm good," she assured, opening the door, "I officially want to go home."

"The burns are bad sweetie, they'll probably keep you here for a while," Danni was taking on a motherly tone.

"If you want to go home to the kids, I'll be fine," she raised her eyebrows at Danni.

"I'll come back in the morning," she murmured giving her sister a wink, "if you need anything at all I want you to call me though. And I will be here in minutes, I promise, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She assured lightly hugged her sister.

"Bye, Annie," she kissed her cheek and a few minutes later she had gone.

Annie eased back into bed and sighed.

"You don't smell like you anymore," Auggie frowned and laid down next to her.

"Bad thing?"

"Yes, I love that you smell like grapefruit, now it's all very generic and unidentifiable," he laughed and buried his nose in her damp hair, "but I still know it's you. Wanna know how?"

"Do tell," she playfully swatted him.

"The way you sigh, it's part happy and secretly a part self-defeatist," his fingers were brushing along her arm, "and the way your arms brush your hips when you walk, it's a very distinctive sound."

"You're kidding."

"Not in the least," he laughed and they laid in comfortable silence for a while.

After a while Annie rubbed her eyes and rolled on her opposite side, putting a degree of separation between herself and Auggie.

"You okay?" he checked.

"So much has happened in the last 2 days I don't even know what okay means," she murmured, "and I don't have a clue what's going on between us."

"What do you mean?" Auggie kept the distance between them.

"You're here, staying with me this whole time, and the whole time I was… well the whole time I just kept thinking how grateful I was that you were with me," she sighed, "and now we're lying here and things have been said… I just don't know what it all means."

"Does it have to mean something?" Auggie said.

"It doesn't _have_ to," she murmured, "but this _does_."

She heard him nod, "Annie, I don't really know either. But I do know that I don't want to be anywhere else but here."

"Okay," she rolled back onto her back and let her head rest against his shoulder, "then what… we'll just go with it?"

He laughed, "yeah, that works for me."

"Auggie," she sighed.

"Hmmm?"

"I know you said you wanted to stay, but you don't have to, so I appreciate everything and I…" she looked down at her bare bruised wrist where she once wore Ben Mercer's bracelet, "I need some time before…."

"I get it," he nodded, "I could say the same for me."

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, "Hey Auggie,"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for being my best friend,"

**A/N: okay, I hate to writer bash, but does anyone else really not like Danielle? I feel like she's a necessary part to the show, but I really don't care THAT much about her character. I'd prefer some Auggie screen time over hers… last episode there was so much Danielle in Niagra Falls I was almost a little annoyed. The 2-hour finale better be chocked full of Auggie, I can't deal with this "he's the second main character but he only gets four mins screen time per ep." **

**Okay, sorry about the ranting, hope you liked. Chapter Five might take a little time to get up there b/c I don't know **_**exactly **_**the direction it's going. That and I have school. So look for it in the future, but not tomorrow. I don't think…**


	5. Between Two Lungs

**A/N: I'm on an updating roll, this never happens! So here's the fifth chapter, and I want to thank all of my reviewers so sincerely, it made my morning when I woke up and read all of them. It was so great. Oh, and a little clarification, it was pointed out to me that Auggie probably wouldn't have said the L word so soon, and I totally agree. Part of me really thought I shouldn't put that in, but I decided he meant it more as a friend than a lover. So, there's the tiny clarification…. Hope all enjoy this chapter… the end is random, please don't ask where it came from, I don't know. It was ridiculous. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs or Oscar Wilde, sorry to disappoint.**

Yoga was harder than expected. Annie Walker had been out of the hospital for three days and had successfully gotten some alone time. Now with lavender incense burning and her blue yoga mat spread out before her she was craving Auggie.

Dropping out of downward facing dog and lying on her back she wheezed, it was incredibly painful for her to try to do this, the stretching of her skin made the burns ache and sizzle and the deep breathing was straining her throat. Joan wasn't letting her come back to work either, not until she had taken some healing time.

Well she was healed. Annie Walker was ready for field work, she could cover up the dark bruises with makeup, and the burns were already feeling better. She was ready. She was fine. She was crying.

Pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes she tried to breathe through the tears, "Shit,"

Sitting up on her elbows she stared at the far wall – she wanted to be at work in the field, even her desk would be better. Auggie got to work. She glanced at the clock, eleven am. Ridiculous, she flopped down on her back and let out a sigh.

Transferring herself to the couch she clicked on the TV, trying to pass time. She flipped past the soap operas and the mid-day news until she got to TCM; she smiled as she watched Fred Astaire dance for a few moments and remembered that this was one of her favorites when she was young. She reached for the phone to call Danielle but realized she was working too. She clicked off the TV and stomped off into her bedroom, as she passed the full length mirror she saw the gauze covering her burns and stopped.

She turned to face herself, yoga pants and salmon colored sports bra, and gauze. She hated that this was what she looked like now. She stepped closer and examined her throat, the bruises were beginning to recede but now they were browning, at least the swelling had gone down. Her fingers drifted down to touch the waxy gauze that covered her from rib to hip, her fingernail started to pick at the edge, lifting the tape and gluey substance away from her tanned skin. It was so tempting to it free and finally take a good look at the scarring.

She just had to do it quick.

Ripping it off as quickly as she could she winced but let it happen. She couldn't decide if the sight were grotesque or worth pity. She settled on both as her fingers gently touched the edges of the red blistering sores; it looked like something you'd see on a medical drama on television, not on her. She pulled off her yoga pants and discarded her bra, standing in front of the mirror she examined the damage done.

The bruising on her stomach was nearly gone, so quick to fade, and the cuts on her face were healing nicely. She turned sideways. The six burns marked her body in a way she couldn't describe, she didn't want it. The air from the ceiling fan began to tickle the damp seared skin and she bit her lip, it was now starting to ache with the dry air. "Dammit," she cursed and held up the large pad of gauze. It was ruined, she couldn't reapply it.

She couldn't restick that and she frankly didn't know how to put new gauze on, not that she had any. She clicked off the fan and laid down on the bed on her unblemished side, her eyes drifted to the clock. 11:11. She closed her eyes and made a wish, and kept wishing until she fell asleep.

She woke to the sound of the phone ringing shrilly by her ear, startled she reached out for the phone and pulled it off the jack, "Hello?"

"Hey Annie," Auggie's voice drifted into her ear and her body immediately relaxed.

"Auggie," her voice brightened and her eyes glanced at the clock 5'oclock on the dot.

"How are you?" he said and she heard his footsteps, "Did I wake you up?"

"No," she lied, "how's work? Anything eventful? Cases?"

"I'm not going to tell you," he laughed, "you'll just want to come back sooner,"

"I'm going out of my mind here, Auggie," she sighed and sat up, grabbing her silk robe from off the chair and swinging it around her shoulders, "Why can't I come back to work?"

He groaned, "Annie, I've told you, you need to take time, if not to relax and clear your head, then to let your injuries heal before you get back in the field."

"I know," she rubbed her eyes, "hey, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Anything," he said

"Don't be mad," she started and she heard him chuckle, "I need some gauze and medical tape, and a helping hand, could you get your driver to stop off before you come over?"

"Annie, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just need some new stuff," she bit her lip.

He laughed again, "I'll be over soon, try not to do anymore damage."

"Deal," she clicked off the phone and headed to straighten up the place.

Ever since she got home from the hospital Auggie would come over nightly and spend a few hours with her, helping her and having dinner with her. She smiled to herself when she remembered the way their knees touched last night as they talked.

There was a knock on the door that woke her from her reverie, where had the last half hour gone? She opened up the door, "Hi,"

He smiled, "I have the supplies, let's mend this," he raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Come in," she pulled him inside and shut the door, "Let me throw something on and then you can try to help me fix this,"

"Great," he set the plastic bag down on the table and sat back into the couch cushions as he waited. His fingers scanned over the items on her glass coffee table, the book that lay open on the table was marked with a flimsy bookmark he took to be a folded post-it.

He smiled at the way she read and flipped the book partially closed to feel the cover, he began to trace the letters of the indented author's name, _O-S-C-A-R W-I-L-D-E_. His smile widened and he heard Annie headed back out to the main room and he put the book back in its place.

"Oscar Wilde," he said as she sat down.

"Yeah, Picture of Dorian Gray," she answered, "I just finally started reading it again,"

"It's a good book," he murmured, "now, what's with the gauze?"

"I have to redress these burns ," she sighed, "and I can't really reach some of it, do you mind helping?"

"No," he opened up the bag and handed her the stuff, "just get it sorted for me and I'll put it on,"

"Okay," she slipped off her robe and let it settle around her hips.

His fingers brushed around the burns and he began applying the gauze, when his finger passed over one of the sear marks his jaw hardened and he stopped working for just a moment.

"I'm okay you know," she said as he finished, "I'm doing okay."

He nodded and his hand slipped down her back, resting at the edge of the robe, "I know you are,"

"Auggie," she turned her face towards him, her long hair caressing her back.

His face turned up towards hers and she captured his lips instantly. She let the robe drop and she pushed him down onto his back onto the couch, she laid down on top of him and they continued kissing. His hands tightened on her hips and she inhaled sharply, his hands dropped, "Are you okay? I'm sorry,"

"I'm fine," she sighed and laid her head on his chest, his hands settled, one brushing the small of her back and the other resting on her elbow. Her jeaned legs rested with his and she pulled the robe up over herself as she shivered.

"Annie, I wish I could see you," he kissed the top of her head.

"You do," she murmured, "better than anyone."

He smiled and felt her reach out and grab the book on the counter, she settled in the crook of his arm and flipped it open to page one. Kissing his chest she whispered, "Chapter One,"

He gave her a small squeeze and kissed her forehead, she settled her head back down and continued to read, "The studio was filled with the rich odour of roses, and when the light summer wind stirred amidst the trees of the garden, there came through the open door the heavy scent of lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink-flowering thorn."

"I love your voice," he murmured suddenly.

She laughed slightly and he nudged her with his shoulder, "keep going,"

"Okay," she smiled, "From the corner of the divan of Persian saddlebags…" she kept reading until her voice was sore, until her legs were asleep on top of his, and until her eyes felt heavy and thick with sleep. He listened until he noticed her voice growing horse, until his arms were tired of holding up the book, and until he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than holding Annie Walker on her more than comfortable couch.

**A/N: A little bit of a shorter chapter… hope it was okay. R&R please, oh, and before I get a flood of questions asking why Annie was laying on top of Auggie naked, she wasn't. If you reread she was wearing jeans, and she put a robe on. There was a bra involved, I just didn't clarify. They don't move THAT fast. Hahahaha. **


	6. Rabbit Heart Raise It Up

**A/N: Much shorter chap. More like a transition, not all chapters can be annoyingly eventful. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own. Stop asking.**

"Joan, I'm telling you, I'm ready to come back!" Annie was standing in Joan's office doing her best to look like she wasn't begging.

"Annie," Joan sighed and sat back in her chair, "I understand you want to come back, but you're just not ready."

"I am! I am ready!" she insisted.

"Not for field work," Joan said, shaking her head.

"Fine, just put me back at my desk and let me do paperwork, but I can't just sit at home anymore," Annie sighed and crossed her arms, but thought better of it when it irritated her side.

"I'll have to talk to Arthur, but if he consents I could put you back on desk work by tomorrow," Joan gave in, "but field work is an absolute no until you see the agency's counselor and our physician clears you for it."

"Done," Annie smiled, "thank you Joan."

She turned to leave but Joan stopped her, "Annie, wait a moment,"

Annie closed the door and sat back down, "Hmmm?"

"I don't mean to pry but I wanted to ask if anything is going on between you and Auggie," Joan cleared her throat

"Um… I don't think that's any of your business," Annie started but closed her mouth when Joan's eyes narrowed.

"You are both my operatives, it's my business."

"Okay," Annie tried not to cross the woman who would be getting her back in the field, "We're just friends so far,"

"Just friends? You came in together this morning," she noted.

"I picked him up from his house, that's all," Annie clenched an unclenched her clammy hands, "Look, frankly, I don't know what's going on between us and we haven't defined a thing, I like him, he likes me. It's all very innocent; he's been helping me with recovery, that's it."

Joan nodded, "Thank you," she let Annie go but added, "and Annie, don't do anything to hurt Auggie, alright? The same goes for him, pass that along."

She nodded curtly and left, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief to be out of Joan's proverbial line of fire. Making a bee-line for Auggie's office she dodged Jai and Conrad with little effort.

"Hey," she said pushing the door shut.

"Hey yourself," Auggie smiled, "What did Joan say?"

"She's talking to Arthur, cleared for desk work tomorrow," Annie leaned on his desk, "but I have to see the shrink here,"

"Ahhhh, I thought she might do that," Auggie laughed, "I had to see her when I got back from Iraq for them to clear me for any kind of work,"

"Did it help?" she asked.

"A little, yeah," Auggie steered away from the subject, "I was thinking, how bout we go on an actual date tonight?"

She wished he could see how her smile had widened, "Okay,"

"We can go for drinks at…"

"Dinner," Annie clarified, "we've done the drink thing."

"Okay, dinner," he said, "I'll call you later when I have a reservation somewhere, okay?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "but don't go too fancy or anything,"

"I won't," he assured her, "just a simple date,"

"Great,"

"And tomorrow we can go out for coffee," she laughed at the smile on his face.

"We have work tomorrow." She noted.

"We'll go very very early then," he brushed his fingers on her wrist and sighed, "we'll go for dawn breakfast and then come to work. To celebrate your return."

"It's a date," she smiled, "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Absolutely, Annie," she squeezed his hand and headed out of the office, "don't work too hard Auggie,"

"Always do," he listened as the sound of her heels signaled her exit and he breathed in the last remnants of her Jo Malone perfume.

**A/N: Right, so there ya go. Two updates one day. Happy? I was! Hope it was a good update, and don't forget to hit that review button. Thanks a lot! **

**Oh, and p.s. regular reviewers, you guys make my life!**


	7. Hurricane Drunk

**A/N: Okay, a fresh chapter! (Oh so soon too!) I woke up this morning and wrote it (not doing my homework!) so I could post tonight. I hope everyone likes it, I know I do. Lots of good Augnie fluff in this chapter, enjoy responsibly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I sure do own the kisses they have below…..**

She hated him in this moment. Staring at herself in the mirror holding two dresses in front of herself she hated him. He wouldn't tell her where they were going and what's more she was fussing over a dress Auggie would never even see… maybe he would feel it. Sighing she struck the thought from her mind, ever since she started dating again she was behaving like a hormone crazy teenager, random scenarios that ended with her lips on Auggie's again kept flashing across her mind. It was getting ridiculous.

One of the dresses was more casual and a very pretty midnight blue; she tossed the other, fancier, dress on the bed and slipped on the blue one. Pulling on some matching heels she nodded to herself in the mirror and put a necklace around her throat, she decided that she would have looked gorgeous if not for the dark browning bruises on her neck.

Her phone rang and snapped her out of it, "Hello?"

"Hey Hun," Danielle said, "Do you, my dear chaste sister, have a date tonight?"

"Shut up, Danni," Annie chastised.

"With Auggie?" she said.

"Yes, with Auggie," Annie leaned the phone on her shoulder and started to apply a little more lipstick.

She heard a tiny squeak of approval from Danielle, "Have you slept with him yet?"

"Danni!" Annie sighed, "No,"

"I just thought you might have, since you two were so cozy at the hospital," she said.

"He's my friend," Annie rationalized, "he's my coworker… he's…"

"Gonna be your boyfriend?" Danielle supplied.

"Danni, I beg of you just this once, shut up."

"Oh my God," she breathed, "You love him!"

"I don't,"

"You do!"

"Danni, I'm just asking you to stay out of this one. I love him, as a friend, but I'm not in love with him, so please, just let this play out, okay?"

"Is there really a difference between being in love and loving someone?" Danni asked.

"Not to you," Annie laughed and heard the doorbell ring, "He's here I've got to go,"

Annie heard Danielle's footsteps, "Annie, he brought you flowers,"

"Goodbye, Danni," she hung up the phone and straightened herself out in the mirror and went to let Auggie in.

She opened the door, "Hi," she smiled.

"Hey Annie," she took his arm and led him up the stairs, "you look great."

Annie raised an eyebrow, "Um…"

"I can hear you smirking, and I know you always do, I just assumed tonight would be the same," Auggie held out the flowers to her.

She took them and quickly smelled them, "They're beautiful," she said, and they really were.

"For future reference," Auggie said, listening to her as she put them in water, "what's your favorite flower?"

"Don't laugh," she leaned out around the corner, "but daisies."

Auggie nodded, "Got it, and committed to memory," he said.

"So where are we going?" Annie asked as she wiped her hands on a hand towel and stepped out to take his arm.

"A little place that just opened up called Christopher's," they started down the steps, "I haven't been yet, but I've heard really good things,"

"Okay,"

They talked briefly on their way there about Auggie's day at work and when they pulled up to the restaurant Annie smiled, "I know you can't see it, but it's perfect. Thank you,"

"Come on," Auggie smiled and pulled her inside, it was warmer and with a warm golden romantic glow about it.

"Reservation under Anderson," Auggie said to the hostess.

"Sure," she said, "right here, this way," they passed by the bar and headed farther back where the more intimate tables were.

Annie led him to his seat and took the side of the booth across from him, "You know what I was just thinking?"

"What?"

"Have you ever worn a tie?" Annie laughed.

"Should I be?" he looked up in her direction.

"No," she smiled, "but have you ever?"

"Throat constriction is really not my thing," as soon as the words left his mouth he caught himself, "Annie I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," she went to run a hand through her hair but remembered it was clipped up.

"It's really not," Auggie shifted around the rounded booth to sit closer to her and took her hand, "how are you?"

"I'm getting better," she said honestly, and then laughed, "I don't think I'll be wearing a bikini any time soon, but y'know,"

He smiled at her and brushed his fingers over her upper arm, changing the subject he said, "I think Joan wants you back to work,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the best new op we have and, don't let this go to your head," he added, "but Joan isn't loving the way the missions are being handled by the others. "

"Oh," Annie looked down at the menu for a moment then back up to Auggie, "What should we order?"

"Annie, I just told you that Joan favors you and you're talking about food? What's wrong?" Auggie raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, but you said not to let it go to my head, I'm trying to bury my ego-boosting excitement," she laughed and he took her hand again.

"What's on the menu then?"

After ordering and as they were into their second drinks and dinner Annie said, "So, Auggie,"

"So Annie?" he staked a piece of chicken and ate it.

"Is this how you woo all the girls?" she laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. The close proximity made her shiver.

He smiled, "No,"

The simple answer caught her off guard and she cleared her throat, "Really?"

"Really," he touched her fingers lightly and went back to eating, "you're much different than all the girls."

She smiled, "Better be,"

"Would you like another drink?" their waitress interrupted and Annie turned her head away from Auggie, "No, thanks, I'm fine."

Auggie murmured, "Same, thanks,"

"Okay, just lemme know if you need anything," she headed off and Annie sighed.

"What?"

"I hate being stuck on club sodas and water,"

Auggie smiled, "Aren't you the little complainer."

"The pain-killers that I'm taking are the size of a horse tranquilizer, I'm surprised I'm even coherent on this date," she groaned.

"You feel alright?" he asked finishing his dinner.

"I feel great, which is the weird thing," she laughed and went silent, "Auggie, how long do you think I'll have to see this shrink?"

"As long as it takes I'd imagine," Auggie murmured.

"I've never been good at talking about my feelings," she finished her dinner as well and watched as the hostess dropped the check off.

"You talk to me," Auggie noted.

"You're different,"

"Why?" he said and she looked up.

"Because," Annie felt the heat between the two of them as she involuntarily leaned forwards, "Because you are,"

"That's not a reason," The corners of his mouth turned up and he leaned forward as well.

"Isn't it?" she put a hand on his arm.

"I don't think so," his breath was hot on hers.

"Auggie, I," their lips connected and her fingers tightened on his arm, his hand snaked up into her hair and pulled her closer.

She noticed for a moment, as they were kissing, the gentleness of his hands and the tenderness of his smiling lips as they were kissing. When they broke apart she noticed she was also grinning, she pecked his lips again and leaned away taking a long drink of water and noting that her breathing was audible.

"That was," he started.

"I know," she finished.

"I think I want to kiss you again," he smiled.

She glanced around the restaurant at the eyes that were on them, "Later, apparently we just gave the bar a show,"

She took his hand and he placed down some bills, as they were headed out of the place, past the long bar the patrons began to clap. She smiled and bit her lip, trying to keep Auggie moving, finally someone shouted, "Kiss her!"

Auggie stopped and pulled Annie into his hold, lacing his hand into her hair again he murmured, "Let's give them a real show,"

"Auggie," she was about to protest but he cut her off with his lips again and pulled her closer, tighter, she was grinning against his mouth were eyes pressed shut and hearing all of the claps and hoots of the bar. Auggie dipped her a little, and finally broke away.

She flushed a deep red and pulled him out of the bar, trying to ignore the cat calls of the restaurant behind them. "Auggie,"

"Yeah?" he caught her in his arms again and they stood in the wet street.

"It's raining,"

"I know," he brushed her wet hair back from her face and passed the back of his fingers over her cheeks, "and you're blushing."

"I know," she exhaled a slightly staggered breath; she pulled at his jacket collar, "let's get out of here."

"Let's walk," he suggested.

She opened her mouth to protest again but shook her head, "okay,"

They walked down the street hand in hand laughing about their night and swapping stories of their youth, Auggie placed his jacket around her shaking shoulders and she kept her arm in his as his Seeing Eye dog.

They stopped in front of her door, "Do you want to come up?" she offered.

"Better not, tonight," he smiled, "but I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, "Yeah, you will."

He kissed her cheek, and then her lips, "Goodnight, Annie Walker,"

Her stomach was doing flip-flops but she managed a, "Goodnight, Auggie,"

He got into his car and she watched his smile widen when he thought she couldn't see him, she shook her head and leaned against the door, she didn't even care that she had ruined her dress.

**A/N: Okay! So there we are… chapter seven completed! I liked it, I hope you did, don't forget to hit up that review button. **

**And a special thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers, I feel so special having so many people give such good feedback. So, yeah, Thank you!**


	8. Lungs

**A/N: Relatively short chapter, but again, transitional. Slight fluff and cuteness. Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, cute. I don't own it.**

There were two kinds of people in the agency the day that Annie returned. Those who brought flowers, and those who treated her like she was a plague victim. She honestly preferred the former. It was around one o'clock when the flowers reached their peak height of annoyance and Annie had to consciously stop herself from throwing them all out at once.

The particular flowers that were getting under her skin the most was the bouquet of red roses from Jai, they had been there when she had walked in and were still sitting as the grandest set of flowers. She knew immediately before she read the card they weren't from Auggie. She seriously wished that Jai would leave her alone since she was setting her sights on Auggie now, and she had made it abundantly clear before she wasn't interested, well, except for that one little date.

Joan had given her several stacks of paperwork to complete before she could even be considered for field work, Annie reached for a highlighter and knocked one of the smaller potted plants over, spilling wet potting soil out onto her legal pad of notes. She groaned and righted the pot, nothing was going right on her first day back.

As if things couldn't get any worse Jai Wilcox was fast descending, "Welcome back, Annie,"

"Hey Jai," she greeted and gave a candy-coated smile.

"How are you readjusting?" he leaned on the desk and tried to seem charming.

"I'm great," she lied, "the flowers are multiplying, but otherwise it's like I never left."

"Good to hear," he patted her arm and she internally rolled her eyes.

"Well, thanks for your concern," she smiled.

"Did you like the roses?" he pried.

"Yeah, they're really beautiful, but Jai," she didn't want to have to do this, "I think it sends kind of the wrong impression,"

"Oh,"

"I mean, we're friends, but I'm sort of involved now, and…" Annie trailed off.

"Auggie, huh?" Jai nodded and shrugged, "I sort of saw that coming,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Not at all," he stood back up and shrugged again, "I hope everything works out for you."

She sighed as he walked off and she again looked across her florist shop of a desk, rapping her pen against the mouse she read over a few of Joan's notes and again descended into her work.

In the next hour two things of any importance occurred, she received a memo from Joan that her first session with a psychologist would be today at four o'clock and would last an hour. Second, she began to feel incredibly nervous at the prospect of being evaluated before she could go back to field work.

She was focused on the words "four o'clock" in the memo, her mind had begun to wander and her eyes kept darting at the clock on her desk every few moments, 2:02, 2:02, 2:03…

"Annie," she felt warm lips kiss the back of her head very gently.

She immediately smiled, "Hey,"

A single short stemmed daisy was placed on her keyboard, "It already smells like a garden in here," he noted.

"I know," she groaned, "but this one, is my favorite,"

"Good," he rubbed one of her shoulders gently with his thumb and index finger and said, "Do I smell roses?"

She sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't,"

"From?"

"Jai,"

"Hmmmm,"

"I told him he shouldn't have," Annie stood and took his arm, heading back to Auggie's empty and much more private office.

"Told him in a flirty, 'Oh you shouldn't have' way or…" Auggie prodded her stomach and laughed.

"Jealous, Auggie?" she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Should I be?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all," she smiled, "I told him that I was involved and he was sending the wrong message with red roses,"

"Oh, well that's good then," he touched her knee and let his thumb brush the soft skin back and forth, "I keep thinking about last night,"

"Me too," she confessed.

"I really want to kiss you right now," he groaned.

She laughed, "Too bad you have glass doors,"

"Don't remind me,"

"I think that's why they're there," she laughed again, "Since the agency encourages interagency relationships, they need the glass doors to keep all of the sexual activity down," she nudged him with her calf.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," she licked her lips, "I have to go see the shrink today, at four," she let the weight off her chest.

Auggie took her hand, "you'll be fine,"

She loved that he could always tell exactly what exactly what she was feeling, "I know…"

"Tell you what," he squeezed her hand, "if you want me to come over, or need me to, call me and I'll be right there,"

"Okay," Annie agreed.

"Then, I might see you tonight," he smiled up at her and she laughed.

"Might see you," she replied and headed out the door.

**A/N: Okay guys, now is where I need some help! The next chapter I'm intending on making Auggie-less and just between Annie and her shrink. Someone who reviewed (Kawaii Usagi Chan San) was giving me a couple ideas for whats going to happen in her therapy session… however, though I am in AP Psych, it's still early… If anyone has any suggestions or pointers on how to make this a realistic few sessions I would really appreciate it. I don't mind doing research for this, but I'd like a direction to start researching in. Therefore, chapter nine will take longer to go up. Hopefully it will be well worth the wait. **

**Thank you!**


	9. The Girl With One Eye

**A/N: Before you guys go forth and read this chapter I want to give a serious special thanks to a few specific reviewers, ComicalEpiphanies, Kawaii Usagi Chan San, and LostSchizophrenic just to name a few. You guys really helped me try to figure out how the therapy sessions would work and how Annie would respond to them. This first session is purely a sort of introduction to her therapist and such… I'm planning on having at least three to four sessions… **

**Also, just so you guys know, I'm pretty close (beside those four sessions) to ending this fic, don't panic, I want to do a sequel, but I'm running out of Florence + The Machine song titles, so in order to remedy that, I'll be beginning a part 2 of this fic when I'm done, never fear. OH! And to those of you who have started reading my other CA fic (The Way We Get By) and got left hanging, I promise I will fix that soon! When this fic is done I'll work on that a bit and then begin the sequel to this. Sorry for all the confusion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but in my head I do!**

She made it a point to be a few minutes early, the sticky note that told her the psychiatrist's room number was pressed in her palm, crumpling and loosing shape. She had read it nearly a hundred times today, it's not as if she couldn't remember a simple number like 221 B.

She headed into the office area and looked over the secretary who was busy filing down her already short nails, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Annie Walker," she responded, pushing the blue post-it in her pocket and smoothing out her jacket.

"Um…" she scanned her dusty finger down a list and nodded, "Okay, great, the last session actually ended early, so he can take you now,"

Annie gave her a brief smile, "Great,"

The secretary got up from her seat and rapped her knuckles lightly on the inner door, a call from inside could be heard and she opened up the door, "Annie Walker is here for your four o'clock,"

"Great, come in, Annie," Annie was struck immediately at the woman whose signature was standing between her and field work. Her jaw hardened, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Patel,"

"Yeah," Annie nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You can take a seat if you like," The shrink was young, early thirties and with clear lines of Indian descent running in her family. Annie sat in one of the stiffer chairs and crossed her legs, immediately feeling awkward at the situation.

"So," Annie tried a smile, "I guess… I talk, you listen, and then I can get back to work?"

"If that's how you'd like it to work," Dr. Patel shrugged and sat in her more comfortable looking chair across from Annie; she crossed her legs, placed the legal pad on her lap and looked up at her. Annie noted her long chocolate hair and almond eyes, she was a woman unafraid of sexuality and it struck Annie completely contradictory. She wondered in passing if Auggie had slept with her.

"Actually," Annie snapped back to reality, "I'd like you to sign that paper that says I'm mentally competent, and then I'd like to get back to my job."

"Mhm," Dr. Patel glanced down at her legal pad and up back at Annie as if she could make metal notations on the yellow paper in invisible ink, "In order for me to do that all we have to do is a have a conversation,"

"Fine," Annie made a mental note to stop sounding so defensive.

"So, Annie," her voice became slightly conversational, "tell me about yourself,"

Annie sighed, "What would you like to know?" It would go faster that way.

"Okay," Dr. Patel shrugged, "Tell me about your family, you're not married, right?"

"I'm not,"

"Siblings?"

"A sister," Annie laughed a little when she thought of Danielle, "Danielle, and she's married to Michael, and I have two nieces."

"Sounds nice,"

"Yeah, it is," it was a simple answer and she was sticking to it.

"Why did you want to be a member of the C.I.A.?" Dr. Patel asked.

"My dad was in the army, I was used to the kind of lifestyle," Annie began, "and I have a talent for language, I don't know, why does anyone do what they do? Why did you want to be a psychologist?"

"To help people,"

"Mhm," Annie wasn't buying it, the more Dr. Patel spoke the more she wanted to skip out of these sessions all together. She was fine, all she needed was a signature.

"Okay," the shrink relaxed into her chair and put the legal pad down on the table, leaving it blank with the exception of Annie's name as the header, "How about books, movies, hobbies?"

Annie smiled immediately, remembering the other night as she slept comfortably with Auggie, Oscar Wilde tucked in between their arms, "I don't really get a lot of down time, so taking 2 hours to go see a movie is usually hard to do," Annie relaxed her hands, "but I was just reading Oscar Wilde with… someone,"

"Oh? Who?" she gently pried.

"My… well I don't know what he is exactly," Annie cleared her throat.

"Tell me about him,"

"He's um… he's absolutely incorrigible and he knows it, which is the funny thing. Even when we were just beginning to be friends he's always taken care of me, especially at the agency, and I know he sticks up for me with Joan, which he doesn't have to do…" Annie looked out the window over Dr. Patel's shoulder and kept talking, "And it doesn't even matter that he's blind because it doesn't hold him back at all – it's more like another part of him instead of a disability," she laughed to herself, "he's a saint Bernard."

"August Anderson, Hmmmm?" Annie looked at Dr. Patel and remembered herself.

"He said that he saw you after his accident," Annie was glad to have the attention of herself for a moment.

"He did," Dr. Patel nodded.

Annie wasn't sure where to go, the room got silent and she began looking for an out, "Well,"

"You don't really like to talk about yourself do you?" the woman laughed and Annie swallowed.

"I just want to get back to doing my job," Annie said.

"And to let you do that I have to do mine,"

Annie nodded, "I'm fine, though, I can assure you."

"Your job has a lot of stress, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess,"

"Do you ever feel like you can't handle that?" Dr. Patel asked.

"No," Annie answered too quickly, "well, yes, sometimes, but it's manageable."

"Like most jobs," Dr. Patel nodded.

"Right,"

"Have you ever wished you weren't in the agency?" Dr. Patel looked her in the eyes.

"No."

"Never?"

"Look, ma'am, I have been shot at, beaten up, and worse, and I have thrown my fair share of punches back, I can take care of myself and I've taken enough time off from the job I love." Annie shook her head in disbelief.

"I think that's enough for today then," Dr. Patel stood up, "this was a good session. I'll see you next week same time, then?"

"You're not going to sign the paper?" Annie asked standing up.

"Not yet," she smiled.

Annie sighed and locked her jaw, "See you next week then."

"Absolutely,"

Annie left immediately, avoiding saying anything more, she was caught between repetitively rolling her eyes and screaming. She headed downstairs, checking her watch she realized it was 4:55, hopefully Auggie would still be here.

As she rounded the corner of the now emptying out office she caught a glimpse of him packing up his things, she loved how he packaged such geeky perfection into that gorgeous body. She slid open the door to his office and glanced behind her, no one seemed to be watching, pulling him from his standing position beside the desk she pushed him against the far side of the filing cabinet, hiding them from the view of the office.

"Hey," Auggie laughed, "What gives?"

"Shut up," she pressed her mouth against his hungrily and slid her hands up his body and around his neck.

He pushed her back, "Hold on, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she smiled.

"Uh-huh," Auggie looped a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, "you sure do seem fine,"

"That's beside the point," she ran a hand through her hair, "will you come over tonight?"

"How about you coming over to my place," Auggie suggested grabbing his bag.

"Alright," Annie smiled, "let's go,"

"How was your session?" He asked on the way out.

"It was…" she sighed, "as expected."

**A/N: Okay, done! I couldn't help myself and put in some slight Augnie fluff. Yay! Okay, so hopefully her next session will be a little more fruitful. **

**Again, thank you to my amazing reviewers, you guys are the best in the world. And to those of you who offered the little pieces of advice that helped shape this chapter I would very much appreciate some feedback from you guys especially. If there's a direction I need to be heading in, or a particular thing I did REALLY wrong, let me know, I'd love to hear so I can make it better. Don't forget to hit up the review button! (apparently I'm the kind of person who says 'hit up' now… see what you guys have done to me?) :)**

**Oh, and p.s. COVERT AFFAIRS TWO HOUR SEASON FINALE TOMORROW NIGHT ON USA (characters welcome) AT 9PM EASTERN TIME! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO! I'm definitely looking for some serious Auggie screen time, anybody else? **


	10. Cosmic Love

**A/N: First I want to thank you all again for the very warm feedback regarding the last chapter… this one, is a little break from most of the seriousness (most)…. Hope you guys enjoy, but you might have an Augnie coronary, so watch out for that. **

**Chapter Rated M, not a hard M, but still, an M.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters but I do own this…**

"I'd offer you a drink but I know you can't, yet," Auggie hung up his coat on the coat rack and took Annie's as well.

"Funny," she sighed, "teasing me like that,"

Auggie smiled and walked to his kitchen with ease, it was a little surprising how easily he could see for a blind guy, "Annie,"

"Hmmm?" she stood up from his couch and followed his voice.

"How was your first day back?" he held out the glass and she took a long sip before responding.

She sighed, "It was fine, not like I wanted it to be,"

"You expected to go back to field work tomorrow didn't you?" he laughed.

"I don't know what I expected," she admitted, "but it certainly didn't involve being psychoanalyzed."

"Shrinks do tend to do that," Auggie leaned against the counter with her, their hips touching lightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Annie looked up him

"Mhm,"

"What would you be doing if you weren't at the agency?" Annie turned towards him slightly.

"I've thought about that a lot," he confessed turning his head in her direction, "I thought for a while that I might teach or something but I've never come up with a solid answer,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "what about you?"

"Maybe I would work for the UN, as a translator or something," she sighed, "as long as I get to use my language skills I'm happy."

"But then we would have never met," he pointed out.

"Yes we would have," she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Oh really? Enlighten me," he breathed, "hypothetically how would we have met?"

She smiled at the challenge, "Well, we would both be in D.C. and _hypothetically_ you would get on my morning train by accident and take the only open seat next to me,"

Auggie smiled, "And I would see a beautiful woman and ask you out to coffee,"

"But I'd tell you that I have to get to work,"

Auggie mock frowned and then said, "but I'd get on the wrong train again the next day too, and ask you again."

Annie bit her lip, "and I'd say yes,"

Auggie took a half a step towards her, "and at coffee we'd find out about how much we have in common, like… Mingus,"

"like Mingus," she agreed, "and we'd make a date,"

"and on that date I'd kiss you,"

"not if I kissed you first," Annie moved towards Auggie and their bodies were so close to touching, "and we'd see each other all the time after that… with no agency to dictate our lives,"

"No red tape to get caught up in," he chimed in

"No secrets," she looked up into his eyes that were downcast towards her, "Auggie,"

"Yeah?" he exhaled and cast warm breath across her.

"Do you think we'd work out? Hypothetically," she murmured.

"If I had anything to say about," he leaned towards her, his jaw brushing painstakingly slowly along hers.

"Auggie," she breathed and pressed her lips to his.

Her fingers drifted up and began to un-do the buttons on his steel gray shirt, slowly pulling it over his shoulders.

He slipped her suit jacket off and it fell at their feet, his hands were hot against her hips, strongly securing her frame like he was the only thing keeping Annie together. Their kiss broke for a moment and he leaned his forehead against hers, "Annie, I,"

"Shhhh," she pressed her lips to his quickly and they stumbled backwards into the bedroom, her knees connected with the bed and she fell backwards onto the bed with Auggie on top of her. Their laughter filled the room and he rolled off to the side, cupping her neck.

They kissed again, Auggie's fingers undid the buttons on her cherry red blouse and one of his hands slipped underneath the fabric and ran across her skin. As it reached the edge of one of her burns she brought her hand up to stop him, "I…"

"What's wrong?" he said and then realization dawned across his features, "Annie, I know, and I've seen them, so to speak. It doesn't make you any less beautiful,"

Her fingers loosened on his then finally let go as he slipped the blouse out of her skirt and off her body completely, he laced his hand in her hair and leaned his forehead against hers, her breathing was audible and he kissed her again. The tiniest of moans slipped from her lips and Auggie smiled against her jaw, a laughed rumbled through his chest and against hers as he kissed down her once-bruised throat and down her chest.

She slipped off her shoes and Auggie heard them strike the floor, her fingers made it down to his belt, removing it her fingers began to shake, she held it in her hands and felt the weight of the leather, her wrists suddenly began to ache and her throat went dry. Her mind distanced itself from the situation and she almost forgot that Auggie was sliding his hands up her body.

"Wait," she said almost inaudibly but with Auggie's acute hearing he froze.

"Annie," he murmured sitting up and sliding a hand under her neck, he pulled her up and into his lap, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry I just…" She was trying to regain an even breathing pace.

He placed a hand on hers and felt his belt still held between her hands, "Oh, Annie," he pulled the strip of leather from her hands and tossed it aside, "I would never hurt you,"

"I know that," she said, "I didn't think…"

"You still need to hear it," he whispered.

She wriggled out of his arms and kissed him again, moving to straddle his hips she tightened her legs around his waist and placed a hand on either side of his face, "I don't want to be scared anymore," She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know I didn't do enough to save you then," he kissed her shoulder, "but I'm here for you now."

She nodded and said, "Auggie, you did everything, you stayed with me," she kissed the hollow of his neck and murmured, "please, keep going,"

She felt him nod and his hands moved up her back and gently unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders she let out a steady, sure breath. He kissed her cheek and leaned her backwards onto the bedcovers, unzipping the zipper on the side of her skirt he slid it down over her bare legs and she shivered. He kissed a small scar he found on her knee and shifted up to her stomach. He kissed where the bruise from being punched had faded and brushed his fingers down the uninjured side of her body. She felt him shift again and then his fingers were slowly tracing each burn and dipping down into each valley of distorted flesh.

"Don't," she whispered but he placed warm fingers over her lips.

He kissed each of the six burns and then returned the attention to Annie's mouth, his body rested heavily on hers and she groaned, trying with each moment to bring him a little closer. His fingers wove with hers and pressed her hands into the bed sheets by her head, he lowered onto her fully and she gasped.

Neither of them knew how long they moved together, their bodies entwined and slick with sweat, but after a time it became hard to tell whose breath was whose and which way gravity was pulling them.

Annie woke first, her eyes drifting open to sunlight streaming through the windows, Saturday. The shaft of sunlight was beating down on her stomach and stretching across Auggie's back and hips, his hand rested on her stomach as well. A grin spread across her face and she pressed her free hand to her lips, her day was already made.

He felt Auggie's breathing change against her neck, "Mmmmm," he sighed and opened his eyes, "Hey."

"Hi," she smiled at bit her lip, turning her head to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he moved his warm hand to touch her cheek.

"Better," she rolled to face him. She kissed his shoulder lightly and leaned back against the pillows.

He felt her stretch her body like a cat and he listened as some of her joints cracked, "Did I wear you out?" he joked.

"Haha," she mocked and pulled the thin tan sheet up over her body, pulling it around herself she stood and made a makeshift dress.

"Leaving already?" Auggie asked, rolling one of his sore shoulders, Annie saw scratch marks from her nails on his back.

"Hardly," she lay back down with him, feeling a little more secure now that she was clothed.

"Well good," he pulled her under his arm quickly and kissed her forehead, she laughed and brushed her fingers between his shoulder blades.

"Tattoo," she murmured.

"Special Forces, remember," he sighed.

"I remember," she said and rolled out from under his arm, standing up and smiling, "Breakfast."

"We're getting up already?" Auggie raised an eyebrow, "I thought we could spend the day together… in bed,"

"Oh we can," she teased, "but first," she tossed a pillow at him, "you'll have to catch me."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Walker?" Auggie sat up.

She leaned forward to murmur in his ear, "you bet your ass it is,"

**A/N: Right, there you go. Hope I gave you your fluff fill of the day. Next chapter will probably be Annie's second session. You'll see that chapter within the next couple days. Don't forget to review! (thankyou!)**


	11. Drumming

**A/N: Hello! I know that I have been missing from this story for almost ten months now, and I'm really so so sorry for that. I sometimes forget how life intervenes and I'm not able to actually work on these stories. I don't want to give too many excuses, but so you know I was working through my junior year of high school (so stressful) and my lap top actually fell apart. Physically the screen fell off and not even duct tape and superglue could hold that baby together. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone so much for following and reviewing and just say how my I appreciate everyone's kind words towards me and this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Now get on with it and read!**

Annie Walker restlessly drummed her fingertips against the square edge of the chair. Her mind was flitting from thought to thought, though the primary theme seemed to be Auggie. She felt like a hormonal teenager who couldn't stop thinking about their first boyfriend.

The door behind her opened suddenly and the woman holding Annie's fate in her hands sat down across from her. "Good afternoon, Annie," Dr. Patel smiled.

"Hi," she greeted back and her fingers instantly stopped drumming. Subconciously her toe started tapping.

"Are you nervous, Annie?" she gestured lightly towards Annie's posture.

"No, sorry," Annie stopped the movement of her foot and tried to relax into the stiff chair, "I'm just a little preoccupied."

"Alright, let's talk about that," Dr. Patel smiled and brushed her thin dark hand across her notepad, "what are you thinking about?"

"It's really nothing," Annie stifled a grin at the thought of her escapades with Augie the previous evening.

"Doesn't look like nothing," the woman noted.

"I've just started seeing someone, that's all," Annie said curtly.

"Oh, yes, I heard about that," Dr. Patel nodded, "I should have known, Auggie is a very charming man,"

"Mhm," Annie shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, so how does Auggie make you feel?" Dr. Patel questioned.

"Everything's going well," Annie smiled gently, "it's early but, everything's going well,"

Dr. Patel jotted something down and looked back up, "Annie, you didn't quite answer my question, how does Auggie make you feel?"

"Good," Annie admitted, "he's been my best friend since I came to the DPD, so everything's good,"

"Does he make you feel safe?"

"Yes, of course," Annie nodded, "he's always been there to protect me or to help me when I've needed him,"

"So you trust him,"

"Yes." Annie felt like narrowing her eyes at her questions but instead let them go.

"Do you see this relationship as something serious?" Dr. Patel questioned.

Annie thought for a moment, "It could be,"

"Do you want it to be?"

"I think so," Annie shifted again.

"Have you had previous relationships that you'd call serious?" Dr. Patel made another note on her legal pad and folded her hands, looking up at Annie.

"Yes," Annie stated, "one,"

"Okay, in this relationship did you feel safe, and loved," Dr. Patel asked.

Annie's mind immediately thought of her relationship with Ben and how complicated that really was. Her stomach turned and her heart urged her to dig deep into how she felt with Ben even though her head was screaming at her to just ignore the question.

"Annie," Dr. Patel could tell she struck a chord within Annie.

"Hmm?" she looked up, her thoughts clearly splayed across her features, "right, um, safe... loved. Ben was complicated," she admitted, "I loved Ben, and I believe he loved me... and before I knew who he really was I felt safe with him."

"And now?"

"He lied to me, and he betrayed me... and though he believed it was the best for me, I still feel decieved," Annie wanted to slap her hand over her mouth and keep herself from talking but the words kept coming, "he never let me in so I don't think I ever fully trusted him. With my life, yes, because he was one of the best operatives in the CIA and he would always do his job... but trust him with my love was difficult,"

"I see," Dr. Patel noted, "so it's different with Auggie?"

"He knows almost everything about me and I know the same about him, and we've shared a lot together. I was a friend with him first before I was a lover and that makes a difference... I think," Annie paused, "I trust him."

"How about you," Dr. Patel asked.

"How about me, what?"

"Do you trust yourself?" the silence hung in the ai ras Annie considered this.

"I..." Annie paused and felt a lump grow in her throat. She looked at her watch, only three minutes left in the session. She nodded to the question instead of answering audibly because she feared she'd lose her voice, or worse, tell the truth.

"Annie," Dr. Patel sighed.

"Alright, so," Annie cleared her throat and righted herself, "are you going to sign the paper?"

"Not yet," Dr. Patel said, "I want at least one more session with you,"

Annie's jaw locked.

"This isnt just about getting back to work, Annie, this is about getting better after your ordeal, feeling confident next time you go into the field and protect this country, you know that."

"I'm confident," Annie stated, "but I guess I'll see you next time," Annie stood and opened the door just as the timer buzzed.

Her stomach panged and she pushed her way into the bathroom, she was so sick of being a desk jockey, so sick of being chained to paperwork. Annie splashed some cold water on her face to counteract the hot tears and rubbed her face clean, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Auggie's number.

It took four rings for him to answer, and when it connected all she heard was a woman's voice answer, "hello?"

Annie's heart stilled, "I'm sorry, I might have called the wrong number,"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Auggie Anderson," Annie answered.

"Oh, he's in the other room, let me just..." Annie heard the woman pull the phone away from her face, "Aug?"

_Aug?_Annie grew nervous.

"Yeah," Annie heard Auggie's voice from a distance, "Liza, could you put the phone down,"

Annie's heart broke, Liza Hearn.

"I'm sorry, I think he's busy, can I take your name?" Liza asked.

"Yeah," Annie cleared her throat, "Just tell him Annie called,"

"Will do," Liza said and clicked off the phone without another word.

**A/N: Okay, so this is **_**really **_**short and I know that, but this chapter didn't need a lot with it. I'm going to be posting the rest of this story today too as long as my schedule permits and piece by piece it will be going up. It has three chapters after this one until this is finished and then hopefully I'll be able to start the sequel. I really appreciate you guys being so faithful in reviews and following this story, I'm am truly so sorry that I've been away for so long. **


	12. I'm Not Calling You A Liar

**A/N: I know this chapter is another short one, but I'm just doing a bunch of shorter chapters to finish out this story. The the sequel should go back to lengthy chaps. Again, thank you guys so much and I'm so sorry for the delay. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own. **

The phone was still clutched in her hand as she stalked to her car, half of her body was screaming with anger and the other half was completely devestated. Arriving at her car, she tore the door open and tossed the cell pone on the passenger seat, she fougth the urge to ust throw the car in drive and go as fast as she could over to his apartment. She needed to cool down.

Pushing the seat back she leaned her head on the headrest and let her eyes slip closed, today couldn't possibly get much worse. Her headache was getting progressively worse and soon she found herself thinking about how she and Auggie had spent the previous night.

_His fingers were brushing a pattern lightly over her bare stomach as their breathing finally started to slow. Her head was clear, for the first time in months she felt a certain kind of quietness in her brain that now felt like a foreign concept. _

_ Annie turned to Auggie who's eyes were calmly closed and who's hair was mussed up in the sexiest way. A grin played across her lips and she pressed them to his chest, shifting over entirely she slipped her leg over his hips and kissed her way down his chest and abs, her lightly curled hair dragging along down his stomach. _

_ "Annie," he groaned placing his hands on her upper back and dragging her up his body so their faces were level, "you are wonderful," _

_ "Not so bad yourself," she kissed his lips and smiled. _

_ He felt her mouth curve upwards and mimicked the action, he brought his strong arms around her and held her close, "sometimes, when I'm with you like this I feel like I can see," _

_ Annie wasn't sure how to respond but kissed his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, "Auggie, I know this isn't the best time, but I wanted to thank you," _

_ "For?" _

_ "Everything," she let out a blissful little sigh against his neck and continued, "you've been the one constant in my life since I came to the DPD and through everything that's happened to me, so I wanted to thank you."_

_ "Annie, you know I'll always be there," he murmured and then shifted their bodies so she was lying next to him, tightly cradled in his arms. _

_ "I know," she nodded against him, "Auggie..." she began but stopped. _

_ "What's wrong?" his eyes turned downcast towards her, but stared just over her shoulder. _

_ "Nothing, everything's better," _

Annie felt sick. She had always known that Auggie was popular with women, but hearing Liza Hearn's voice on the other end of that phone was worse than just some girl he met in a bar. This meant that he lied to her as a friend when he said he severed connection with her after the unauthorized op was finished, and it meant he was cheating on her. Annie started to blame herself, they had never clarified their relationship, never promised to be exclusive... but the things he said to her and the way he cared for her made it feel like they were. Everyone at the DPD knew about them, including Joan, Annie's stomach sank when she thought of what people would say.

Annie opened her eyes and stared at the tiny stain on the headliner of her car, she needed to go home. Suddenly her phone rang and she looked down at it, bouncing along the passenger seat with each vibrating ring. she flipped it open, Auggie was calling. No doubt to beg apologies and seek redemption. She clicked ignore. He called again, and once again she pressed ignore. Moments later a voice mail appeared on her screen. She pressed it and waited to hear what he would say.

"Annie, it's me, please call me back, I need to see you." End of message.

She frowned, threw the phone back in its original position and threw the car in drive, and headed for home. She wanted a class of something strong and her sister's every helpful third party advice. For once she wanted help.

She pulled into the driveway sometime later and headed inside, hopefully Danielle was home and the kids weren't. She needed a good cry, or maybe a really long night of drinking. Or both.

"Danni?" she called as she pushed open the side door to the kitchen.

"In here," Danni called back and she followed the voice to the dining room where Danni was rehanging some drapes, her back to Annie, "Hey, so you will never believe my day, completely ridiculous, I called the lawn guy this morning and asked him if he would come today because you know, the barbeque is on Friday and we won't have time between now and then but he said," Annie listened and waited for her sister to turn around, she would rather hear about homemaking than her cheating boyfriend anyway.

"He said that he couldn't come by because last time his lawnmower ran over one of the kids toys and completely tore up part of the motor or the rutter or something, some part of the thing, I don't know, but anyway," Danni hopped down from her perch and turned around, finally catching sight of Annie, "he said... Annie," she took a few steps forwards, "what's wrong?"

Annie took a breath to explain what had happened but a small sob came out instead, "I called Auggie," she put a hand to her lips, "and another woman picked up,"

"Oh, Annie," her sister folded her into a hug and then sat her down at the table, "I'm so sorry, I know you really liked him."

"Can I have a drink? Anything, please?" Annie looked up at her elder sister.

"Yeah, absolutely, okay," Danni jogged off and returned with the only bottle of scotch she had ever purchased, "strong enough?"

"Yes," Annie took the bottle and poured herself some, throwing it back as quickly as she could, "you know the worst part?"

"What?" Danni took the seat across from her.

"It was his ex girlfriend, I've seen her, met her," Annie gulped.

"Bastard," Danni muttered, "after everything you've been through, to go and do a thing like that."

"No, that's not even the worst part," she gulped again, "I thought he might be the one. I thought after everything and since we were friends so long and since the sex was great it would be the magic combination and everything would go right for me. For once."

"Aw, Annie," Danni rubbed her sister's arm.

Annie's cell phone rang again, she looked at the screen and Auggie's name flashed again. She silenced it.

"He's calling?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, a few times now, I keep ignoring him," Annie sighed, "I just want my best friend back."

"I know, I'm sorry," Danni watched her sister cry and wasn't sure how best to help her, so she grabbed a glass a took some scotch too.

"I thought you hated that stuff," Annie noted.

"Oh I do, but you need someone to drink with, so it might as well be me," Danni hugged her sister again and let her cry for a while. It was heartbreaking.

"Danni," she murmured after a while, "where are the kids?"

"Oh, they're over at Eileen's house playing with her kids," Danni murmured, "good timing too,"

"I'll say,"

The doorbell rang suddenly and Danni groaned, "they might be back early, hold on." Danni rose and patted her sister's shoulder, heading for the door. Annie watched her cross the foyer and pull open the large white door.

"What do you want?" Danni asked curtly and Annie could see that Auggie was standing in the doorway.

"Danielle?" Auggie waited for a response but when he got none continued, "look, I think Annie got the wrong impression when she called my place earlier."

"And what impression is that?"

Auggie sighed, "please can I talk to her, she's not at her place and she's not at the DPD, so unless she's out drinking she's here,"

Danni looked over her shoulder at Annie and asked the silent question. Annie shook her head no. Danni turned back, "she doesn't want to see you,"

"I have to explain, please, Danielle, I just want to," Auggie began.

"If my sister doesn't want to see you she doesn't want to see you," Danni stated, "asking me won't do any good, if she wants to see you she will,"

Auggie's jaw set and he tried to think of something else to say, "Could you tell her something for me?"

"I could do that," Danni nodded, her heart softening as she watched the blind man try to compose his words.

Annie stood up quietly and padded a few steps forward with her bare feet, listening as Auggie began to speak.

"Please tell her that it was all a misunderstanding, that nothing happened with Liza, that she came to ask for my help but nothing more. Tell her that what I said last night stands, I'll always be there for her."

"Auggie," Annie's voice murmured.

"Annie?" Auggie's head snapped up and his eyes darted around looking for the source of her voice.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, it's okay," Annnie pushed her sister aside lightly and stepped up to face Auggie.

"Annie, please let me explain, when you called,"

"Auggie," she stopped him, "not tonight, I hear what you are saying to me but not tonight, I can't do this right now. I think if I do I'll end up hating you more," she watched his face fall, "so please don't,"

There was a long pause and Annie reached out to him, brushing cheek lightly, "I need you to go, and I need time to think, I really can't handel this, I've had a tough enough day as it is."

Auggie wanted so badly to ask what happened but held himself back, "Please go home now," she murmured, removed her hand, and shut the door.

**A/N: Right, so I know the concept of Auggie cheating on Annie is awful and unbelievable but just so you guys know, he didn't do it. She's just hurting, feeling lost, and feeling all around betrayed. All will end well for the couple, it might just take a chapter or two. **

**Oh, and please, R&R! I think I'll end up posting the last two chapters of this tomorrow (I PROMISE) because I have plans tonight. Thank God for new laptops and fresh ideas. **


	13. My Boy Builds Coffins

**A/N: Hey all! Okay, so first, before I start rambling I really want to thank a couple of reviewers, I may or may not have PMed you, but I still just want to generally shout out. **

Kittycat69: Thank you so much! I can't believe you said my fic is the "best one out there", that made my day and made me want to write this chapter.  
Jade-angel5: Thanks! I really wanted it to be somewhat realistic and I'm really pleased you thought it was  
lexipedia: haha, I've done that, believe me! Thanks for staying up just for my little story, I really appreciate it! Hope it was worth it. :)  
the godsister: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, I re-read your review this morning when I finally checked my email and I was like, y'know what, I will write that chapter today. :)

**Okay, so back to the ramblings, this chapter is kind of sad and I took some liberties with Annie's past. There is hardly any Annie/Auggie, but it was a necessary chapter, I can't just up and get them back together. So enjoy, I hope it's worth the read. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, yep, all rights go to more awesome people than me. **

Annie hadn't spoken to Auggie in three days, she had called Joan and asked for a personal favor. To take some more time. Of course Joan had said yes, there wasn't any way she couldn't seeing what Annie had just been through. Auggie on the other hand went to work, hoped to hear Annie around the office and confront her, make her believe that what she heard wasn't true.

Annie walked into the DPD three days later and felt her stomach churning, there was no way she wanted to be stuck with desk work and see Auggie drifting in and out of his office all day. She had switched to flats that morning to avoid the sound of her heels and made sure not to apply perfume. She even used Danielle's shampoo and used one of her older jackets, making sure it was dry cleaned to smell nothing like her. She was taking every precaution, she wasn't exactly sure what signifiers were hers when it came to Auggie, he was a mystery. She just had to make it until her two o'clock appointment with Dr. Patel, take this meeting and hopefully get her papers signed, then she could ship off to some far away land and take a much needed break from Auggie.

She spent hours dodging him, including ditching her much needed cup of Starbucks because Auggie was headed up in her direction swearing to Stu that he heard her. Annie made a cut throat gesture to Stu and silently begged him to stay quiet, he did as he was told. Finally it was a quarter to two and she nearly jogged to the offices of Dr. Patel, thanking God she had made it through the day unscathed.

Seated in the all too familiar square armed chair Annie waited for the doctor to return and grant her passage back into her own job. She hoped.

"Annie," Dr. Patel sat across from her and opened her pad of notes like ususal, "early today." she noted.

"Mhm, I'd just like to get this over with," Annie confessed and crossed her legs.

"Alright, well let's start with this, I've been hearing some things around the DPD the last few days," Dr. Patel raised an eyebrow, "is it true that you've finished your relationship with Auggie when only three days ago you said he made you feel safe and loved?"

Annie's eyes narrowed, "yeah, well only three days ago I found out he was cheating on me."  
"Cheating?" Dr. Patel's eyes widenened considerably, "how do you know for sure?"

"Becuase I called his place and his ex-girlfriend answered," Annie shifted uncomfortably.

"I see," Dr. Patel made a note, "and now how do you feel about him?"

Annie's shoulders dropped, "He cheated on me, I feel... betrayed."

"Strong word, betrayed," Dr. Patel's slight accent peaked through and she nodded, "you've felt this way before?"

"Yes," Annie's eyes were filling with tears.

"Tell me about that," Dr. Patel nodded.

"My dad left us," Annie murmured, "when I was twelve, and I guess I blamed my self for that one because..."

"Why?"

"I didn't try to stop him, I watched him pack a bag and take one photo of us and leave, and I didn't even ask him to stay," Annie murmured.

"As a young girl that was not your responsibility," Dr. Patel assured her, "in no way was it up to you whether your father stayed or went, he made the choice to leave,"

"I know that," her jaw hardened and then as the wheels in her head kept turning her face softened, she knew that but she didn't quite believe it.

"Alright," Dr. Patel nodded, "other than that time did you ever feel this way again?"

"Ben," Annie sighed, "he left me on a beach with just a note and I didn't see him again for over a year, he made me love him and then he left,"

"People seem to leave you, Annie," Dr. Patel noted, "do you feel its your fault?"

"I think that..." Annie sighed, "it's a factor."

"Okay," Dr. Patel jotted something down and looked at Annie again, "How about your most recent mission,"

Annie stiffened, "how about it?"

"What was going through your mind as that man held you captive?" she asked and Annie internally laughed, _held her captive. _That was a nice way to put it. Annie could think of better words: hostage, torture, attempted rape, abuse, pain, lonliness.

Annie looked up, "I thought I was going to die, most of what was going through my head was the CIA survival manual."

"Annie," Dr. Patel sighed in slight frustration, "Auggie was talking you through it, correct?"

"Yes."

"How did you feel about him hearing the experience?" the question caught Annie off guard.

She thought a moment and then uncrossed her legs, deciding she disliked the position crossed them again. She shifted, watched Dr. Patel write something down and then said, "I wish he hadn't, because everytime he looks at me it's like I might break. As if... that day defines something in our relationship,"

Dr. Patel's brows furrowed, "Did he ever say anything to this effect?"

"N-no," Annie thought back but shook her head, "I don't know, but I... it was a very difficult experience and I wish it hadn't happened,"

"Does Auggie knowing about it make it real for you?" Dr. Patel asked.

Her eyes filled with tears again, "Him knowing makes it..."

"If he hadn't been listening, if that moment was only between yourself and your attacker, would you have brushed it under the rug and pretended that it never happened?" Dr. Patel leaned forwards.

"I," a tear slipped down Annie's face, "might have,"

"You've done that before?" she asked.

"Yes," there was no point resisting her questions now.

"Are you afraid that letting yourself love Auggie means letting him understand this part of you, that breaking it off with him might have been a bit drastic?"

"He cheated on me!"

"Do you know?" Dr. Patel asked, "Has he confirmed it, did he tell you to your face?"

Annie's features fell farther, "No, he... I guess he..."

"Annie, you are scared, and that's okay, but you need to admit that to yourself," Dr. Patel nodded.

Annie felt her body lightly shaking with nervousness and the reality of the situation, she took a breath and said, "I don't want to tell him,"

"Tell him what?"

Tears fell from her eyes in rapid succession but she never sobbed or choked her words, "Everything that's happened to me,"

"Why is that?"

"Because then he'll leave, just like every other," Annie's voice was but a whisper.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do,"

"Annie," Dr. Patel sighed, "is Auggie worth that risk?"

The room stilled and Annie took in a breath of air sharply, "yes,"

"Do you trust yourself with him?"

"Yes,"

"Then you need to talk to him and not like your past define where you go. If Auggie loves you, he loves every part of you. And the fact that he hasn't run from you since your ordeal last month suggests that he loves you more than you know." Dr. Patel jotted down something, closed her notebook and grabbed a white form from behind her. Writing something down on the sheet she appraised her small paragraph and signed the bottom. Folding it in half she slipped it into an eveloped, sealed it and placed it in her outgoing post basket on her desk.

"What's that?"

"That is saying you are cleared to work in the feild," Dr. Patel smiled, "Annie, you are an exceptional agent, and you trust your instincts which is key, the problem now is not you insecurities as an agent, it is your personal insecurities. Give Auggie a call," she gave a small smile, "try, or else you'll have regrets,"

Annie smiled, "I'll try,"

"Good," Dr. Patel nodded, "now, I would still like to have sessions with you, these will be optional, but I think seeing you once every other week would be really beneficial to your path going forward,"

Annie thought a moment, stood and nodded, "Okay,"

"Good," Dr. Patel smiled, pleased with herself, "you can schedule those sessions with Carol out front.

"Thanks," Annie nodded and left the room, knowing full well that tomorrow she would be back to working at the job she was so good at.

She pushed her way into the bathroom and cleaned off her tear stained face, picking up her cell phone she dialed the only number she knew by heart.

"Anderson," he answered, a little less enthusiasm in his voice than usual.

She opened her mouth to speak but a few tears threatened to spill over again and she feared her voice would falter.

"Hello?" Auggie asked into his end of the phone, "who is this?"

"Auggie," Annie's voice came, "it's me,"

"Annie?" Auggie's heart clenched as he heard her tear coated voice, "are you alright, what's going on?"

"I'm," she took in a breath to steady herself.

"Are you hurt, Annie?" Auggie asked, his voice thick with tension.

"No! No, I'm just... I just need to see you, I'm sorry," Annie sighed, "I jumped to conclusions, I got ahead of myself, I'm sorry,"

"Oh, Annie," he sighed, "I never meant to hurt you like that, it was all a misunderstanding, Liza was just asking for leads on an article, fishing like always,"

Annie laughed, "Auggie, please, can we talk, I need to see you, tell you something,"

"Annie, are you sure everythings alright?"

"It's not alright yet," she confessed, "but I'm working on it, and I'd like you to help me,"

She heard him sigh again and murmured, "Annie, I'm always here for you, you know that. When can I see you?"

"Tonight, come to my place tonight, I'll explain everything,"

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Annie, I'm sorry,"

There was a brief silence and for a moment he thought she had hung up on him. Finally she murmured, "I'm sorry I doubted you,"

"Annie, I," he started.

"Tonight, tell me tonight," Annie sniffled and whispered a goodbye.

When she looked in the mirror the woman who looked back at her was different than what she remembered, and she wans't so sure it was a bad thing.

**A/N: Hola! So you've finished it! I hope you liked it! **

**There will be one more chapter coming up after this one called, "The Dog Days Are Over" which will finish out my Florence and the Machine-ish inspired story. Then after that will come the sequel which I already have planned, but no album to accompany yet, so I'll be sure to let you know when I figure it out. **

**Please review, it really makes my day!**


	14. The Dog Days Are Over

**A/N: Okay! So here it is! Last chapter! I'm so glad I finally got myself in gear and finished this one. I really do like it, I hope you all do too. :) So this chapter has some pretty heavy themes, and though it's not graphic in it's detail, the thoughts are still there. It was a place I didn't intend to take Annie and I've taken a lot of liberty with her past before the CIA. I hope that you all end up liking where I decided to take it. **

**A shout out to my reviewers, thank you all so much! A special thanks however to Beth Geek-Chick who writes truly, really wonderful stories and had such nice words to say about this one here. Also, a thanks to kittycat69, you are really awesome and your one-shots are really something! Everyone should go check out both of those authors amazing work. **

**Disclaimer: Please stop asking, I know it seems like I own them (in my mind) but I of course, do not. All rights belong to y'know, those who own them. blah blah blah. :)**

**Btw, this is not edited well so please excuse typos and the general mishap. Thanks!**

Annie wanted to throw up. Her stomach was churning as she watched the clock creep closer and closer to six, her hands shook and she was beginning to feel like cancelling. It wasn't that she didn't want to take Dr. Patel's advice, she did, but her insides were burning with _what if's_ that all ended with Auggie pushing her away and walking back out the door. Annie changed again, her third time, this time it was comfortable leggings and a long soft jersey tunic that tightened below the brest and fell in delicate rivulets past her hips. She was just considering changing again when her doorbell rang and she gave a frightened start, the hanger springing out of her hand and landing amongst the other various clothing itemry on her bed. Her throat tightened but she crossed the guest house and pulled open the door.

"H-hi," she murmured.

Auggie's face held a myriad of emotions: as she opened the door he was elated, as she greeted him his face turned to general concern and worry and finally it melded into apologetic, "Annie, I'm sorry, I know I've said it but you deserve to hear me say it again,"

"You did nothing wrong," Annie sighed and stepped back to let him in, gently placing her fingers on his arm to guide him she said, "Come on in, Auggie,"

He sat on his familiar corner of her couch and she took her place next to him, though the distance between them was farther than usual, "Annie, when you called me today you were in tears, please, tell me what's going on."

Annie took a deep breat and squeezed her eyes shut, after a moment she felt Auggie's comforting hand on her knee and she opened her eyes again, "I had my last session with Dr. Patel today."

"Oh," Auggie nodded, "she cleared you?"

"Yeah," Annie smiled but couldn't make her voice seem any brighter.

"You don't sound too thrilled about that, I thought you'd be running around and punching the air," Auggie confessed laughing lightly.

"I will tomorrow, I'm sure," Annie laughed with him and then sobered, "it's just that she made me realize some things about myself and brought up some things in my past that I didn't want to talk about. And she told me to talk to you about them,"

He cleared his throat, "Okay," he shifted his position slightly, sliding one knee up onto the couch and turning to face her, the arm of the couch behind his back now.

"She figured that because I want a... relationship with you, because I trust you that you should know these things," she paused, "but I don't know if I'm ready to tell you everything,"

"Annie, you can trust me," he assured her, "but if it's because you aren't ready to say anything, and not because you don't trust me, then I understand,"

"It's just that," Annie's mouth felt dry, "these are things that I've never told anyone, part of why I joined the CIA, part of why I am how I am..."

"I love who you are," Auggie interjected suddenly and the room stilled.

Auggie felt Annie shift and mistook it for her sliding away from him, he quickly added, "I'm sorry, that's terrible timing on a thing like that," he ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to just spring it on you, I was going to do dinner and candles and phenomenal kissing beforehand,"

"Auggie," a girn was splayed out across her features that he couldn't see.

He continued, "Ah, God, Annie, you make me feel so naive when it comes to relationships... everything feels new and different and you... you make me nervous,"

"I make you nervous?" she said incredulously, "I, Annie Walker, mere girl in the wake of you sexual prowess and track record with women, make you nervous?" she burst out laughing as she mocked him.

He grimaced and then laughed with her, "Annie, you just... what I'm trying to say is that you are different, you are better than all those other girls, and I'm not sure of all the details why, but I want to find out."

"What?" Annie's mouth dropped open.

"I love you," Auggie shrugged, "simple as,"

Annie punched him on the arm, "you jackass,"

"What?" his eyes widened.

"My whole plan was to tell you my sob story, beg for you forgiveness for making such a supreme ass of myself and tell you that _I _love you," Annie huffed, "you completely ruined my grand plan."

A wry grin spread across his feautures, crinkling the corners of his eyes, "So you love me then?"

"Yes!" she cried in exasperation, "As much as I don't want to tell you everything that's happened to me, I think I need to, because I owe it to you... and myself,"

"Annie," his fingers brushed a lock of hair over her ear and ran down the length of her cleek, stopping back up at her temple and he gently brushed the pad of his thumb in a soothing pattern, "why is it hard for you to tell me?"

She took a shaky breath and his hand drifted down to rest at the base of her throat, quickly she shifted away and pushed his hand back in a knee jerk reaction. "Oh, shit, Auggie I'm sorry!" she exclaimed at his expression, "I don't know why I did that, it just made me... I don't know, I'm sorry,"

His features softened when he realized his own error and took Annie by the shoulders, pulling her softly towards him as she rested between his legs, her own swung over his hips and wrapped gently around his back. "okay," he murmured, "everything is okay, and you are perfectly safe," his hands brushed up and down her back, "now, why don't you want to tell me?" one of his eyebrows cocked slightly.

She leaned her forehead on his and caught a small sob in her throat, "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Oh, Annie why?"

"I'm afraid that when I tell you," she steeled herself, "that you'll go away,"

He kissed her softly, first on the lips and then on the forehead, cradling her head with his large hands, constantly brushing her soft flesh with his thumb to soothe her and assure her he was still there, "It could never be that bad,"

"I can," she sighed, "everyone else did,"

"Leave?" he questioned.

"Mhm," she breathed, "my dad, Ben,"

"Oh, sweetheart," he kissed her again softly, "nothing you tell me could make me leave you, because I love you now, I love what you are now, and without these things you wouldn't be this person in front of me. My wonderful, beautiful, nerve-inducing Annie,"

She nodded against his forehead and took a deep breath, "Auggie it's not good,"

"I gathered that one, Annie," he replied softly.

He felt her nod again and then she pulled back slightly, "I don't know if I can say it," she gulped, "I haven't ever told anyone, not a soul... I've never said it out loud,"

His hand smoothed her hair gently and she said, "this makes it real,"

Auggie nodded and murmured, "I'm going to tell you something about me, Annie, something bad. Something very very few people know," he kissed her again briefly, "and then maybe you'll be able to tell me,"

"Okay," her voice was meek but greatful.

"The IED that took out my sight," he sighed, "I told you that we thought it was a dead dog on the side of the road, but something looked suspicious to me," she felt him stiffen as he delved into the memory, "I told the soldier driving to stop the humvee, that there was something that needed inspection. Three of us got out and headed towards the area, and as we looked on one of the new replacement officers asked me what I thought it could be. I made a crack that he should just kick it and see, I wasn't serious, but before this point I had never really seen anything interesting in the war. It was mostly computer screens, running drills, patrolling areas, and none of us thought that this dead dog could be a threat. So this kid takes his rifle, and pokes the neck of the dog with the tip of his gun," Auggie's voice was getting tight and Annie saw the steely nature of his eyes, "before I knew it I was waking up on the ground and I could only hear this shrill ringing, everything in front of my eyes was white, and painful, and then everything turned a kind of murky black. I called out to my fellow officers and felt myself being dragged back to the humvee. The other two... well one lost his legs and is paralyzed, and the other didn't make it," Auggie swallowed audibly, "it's my fault, I made them get out of the humvee and I made that joke... and none of it would have happened if I hadn't,"

"Oh, Auggie," Annie breathed, "I'm so sorry,"

"All I lost was my sight," he concluded, "I didn't lose everything, just my sight... and they lost everything,"

"I know," she breathed, "I'm sorry," she kissed him comfortingly and leaned back, "I love you,"

He smiled and shook away the memory, "So how bad can yours be?"

She stiffened and paused, finally she picked up one of his hands and threaded it into her hair, searching for something on her scalp. Finally their fingers passed over a long sharp raised scar and Auggie's puzzled expression cleared, "feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" he questioned.

"He pushed me into the corner of a cinderblock wall," she stated quietly.

She felt Auggie's hand involuntarily tighten in her hair and then he asked, "He? Who?"

"My boyfriend at the time," she murmured, "in highschool,"

"...And he meant to hurt you," Auggie dry swallowed.

He felt her nod, "wasn't the first time,"

"Oh Annie no," he breathed.

She took a sharp breathy sob and let the tears fall, "I could never stop it, and my dad was already gone and my mom was constantly drunk... Danielle didn't know, and I didn't want to burden her, she was always studying so hard..."

"Annie," he repeated, brushing his fingertips along her face, "there's more isn't there?"

"It's the typical abuse story, Auggie," she breathed, "and the only reason I got out was because of this on my head... I had to get it sewn back up and it was the worst injury I had gotten, and he left me alone after that because he was sure I had told someone,"

He wasn't sure what to say so she continued, "It went on for months, and that's really all I can say right now, I don't think... I can, I can't," she sobbed and he abruptly yanked her into a tight hug full of warmth.

"Annie," he murmured, "did he ever... what I mean, what I'm trying to say is, did he ever..." she was hoping he wouldn't go here, "force you to..."

She nodded in his neck after a moment and his hands tightened with anger again, "I've never said that to anyone," she mused.

"It's okay,"

"Do you want to go now?" she asked tentaively.

"No," he said quickly, "Not a chance," he kissed her softly again and murmured, "I'll be around for a while Walker,"

"Everything that's happened recently has kind of reminded me of this whole thing that I've been covering up for years," she murmured, "it's why I joined the CIA you know,"

"I get that," he murmured.

"I just needed an outlet like that," Annie murmured, "I threw myself into my studies, and training, and now the job,"

"You are dedicated," he murmured.

"I know," she sighed and after a moment, "Someday I might try and tell you more, but for now... I think that's all I can do,"

"I understand, and I love you," he kissedher and felt her extricate herself from his embrace.

"Auggie," she murmured, the old spirit he knew back in her voice, "I feel better,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she laughed musically and he smiled up at her, "not all the way, but you're helping,"

"I'll always be here to help you, Annie," he kissed her arm and she wrapped her fingers around his arm, "What?" he asked at the action.

"Feel like turning in early, Anderson?" she whispered in his ear.

"If you're sure you are okay," he murmured, "I'd love to."

"Very sure," she raked her nails up his back and kissed him as he stood, "I mean, you told me you loved me, that's bound to get me all..."

"Hot and bothered?" he supplied.

"Exactly," she purred, "come on, Auggie," she pulled him towards the bedroom and his hands worked behind her, slipping the jersey fabric from off her shoulders.

She popped the top button on his dress shirt and ran her hands up his sides.

They peeled off their clothes article by article and with each kiss provided a small murmur of love and affection, there were no more tears that night and when Annie woke in the morning everything seemed clearer with Auggie by her side.

**A/N: YAY! done! Okay, so its an aburpt ending, I grant you, but I sort of liked it. This labor of love is done now, and I'm really excited for the reviews! (I hope no flames )**

**In other news, the sequel to this story will be coming up soon and some of the things it will examine is the growing relationship between Annie and Auggie and also more of Annie's backstory as one of the new contacts at the CIA seems to have had similar circumstances etc. I'm still trying to pick an album/artist to base my story on, but I'm leaning towards Muse or Arcade Fire. If you have a better suggestion please let me know, but I have a few good plans for those artisits. :)**

**Thanks for reading the story and my ramblings, and I apologize about the great great delay in updates, especially those people like ComicalEpiphanies who were avid supporters and contributers in the early days of this short ramble. **

**Okay, I'm shutting up. R&R! **


End file.
